Harry Potter and the Justice League
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: This my attempt at Whitetigerwolf's Magic Wings challenge. You will start seeing Harry Potter in the third chapter. I do not own Justice League or Harry Potter plus I don't pretend to either I just own my OCs. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Starcrossed

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just the characters Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm.**

Two young heroes were heading home after going for a walk and they found a newspaper and the elder one read the headline The Justice League Has Been Captured at this the younger said, "Not for long let's free them." The elder one said, "Okay let's get suited up and mom did say fight for what we believe in. Sure we haven't been heroes for that long but in all reality what could prepare one for an alien invasion?" When the two heroes got home they told their mother and went to their bedroom and changed into their costumes. The elder who was a tall beautiful young woman with long red hair and olive skin put on an olive spandex outfit with olive boots, gloves, and mask as well as grabbing a bronze double bladed battle axe out of the closet The younger was a slightly shorter but still beautiful olive skinned red-head put on the same outfit only in red as well as grabbing a bronze trident out of the same closet and went out their secret exit. When the two were outside the elder said, "According to the newspaper the prison ship in hovering over Metropolis." At this the younger said, "Let's get going then." So the younger told her sister to save her energy as she carried them both on a gust of wind.

Six members of the Justice League who were betrayed by their seventh member Hawkgirl were helpless in their cells Superman the last son of Krypton was trapped in his cell by red sunlight, in another was Wonder Woman the Amazonian princess was bound to a pole by her own lasso of truth, near her was the Flash the fastest man alive whose cell had strong gravity so he couldn't speed his way out, Martian Manhunter whose cell was by his was bound in metals he couldn't phase out of, and at the end of the hall was Green Lantern the emerald knight who was stripped of his power ring so he was helpless while the dark knight Batman was not seen as a threat and simply shackled to the wall like a criminal a sense of despair and betrayal filled the air.

A crashing sound, what sounded like electricity shocking someone, and someone screaming in pain was heard by Superman and two young women walked into the cell block. The one in olive said, "Looks like we found the Justice League.'' While the one in red stated, "Let's go free them then." As she said that she speared the controls to Superman's cell with her trident while the one in olive sliced the controls to Flash's cell with her axe and then Superman and Flash freed Wonder Woman and Martian Martian Manhunter while the heroines in olive and red freed Batman and Green Lantern. Then Flash said, "Who are you two?" The elder one who is the one in olive said, "I am Mass Extinction." While the younger who is in red said, "I am Thunderstorm."

While they were in a clothing store Thunderstorm said, "Now that's over with let's go." While Mass Extinction said, "Our costumes will give us away though." Then Martian Manhunter while holding a sleeve of a trench coat and shape shifted into a white man wearing a blue trench coat, blue jeans, and black shoes said, "Without our costumes we will just be civilians." Superman said that he was Clark Kent, Wonder Woman was Diana Prince, Green Lantern was John Stewart, Flash was Wally West, Martian Manhunter chose John Jones, and Batman was Bruce Wayne while Mass Extinction was Jesse Jones and Thunderstorm was Tara Jones but Flash asked, "How are you going to hide the axe and trident?" Mass Extinction replied with like this as her axe and her sister's trident turned into rings.

Bruce said, "We'll have to split into four teams of two to make it harder for the Thanagarians to find us. Wally you go with John Stewart; Clark you with J'onn; I'll go with Diana; and Jesse you go with Tara we will meet in the Batcave." Jesse had a question, "It is under Wayne Manor isn't it?" Then Bruce asked, "How do you know that?" Tara answered with, "Our mother has been in Gotham City long enough to know about the Wayne murders and my sister and I found a preserved copy of that newspaper and figured that the Waynes' son would seek revenge." Jesse added' "So we guessed that the your hideout was around Wayne Manor and since you said Batcave we figure it was underground and that the only other heroes that were around at that time were three retired or semi-retired Justice Society members Green Lantern, Wildcat, and the Spectre.

Later, Wally and John arrive at Wayne Manor where they meet Alfred who leads them to the Batcave as everyone else is present. Flash then pointed out the obvious stating cool a giant dinosaur. While Alfred stated, "I thought Batman was the detective." The rest of League reveal to John and Wally they are still trying to figure out why the Thanagarians are really on Earth. Clark points out it's obviously not to protect them, but Wonder Woman is confused, if Earth isn't in any danger than why are they building the force field. Bruce mentions it might not be a force field and John begins wondering what they are really building. Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Hawkgirl reveals herself and admits she can tell them the Thanagarians plan.

Everyone is furious and almost get ready to attack her until Hawkgirl says she only came to help. Wally points out that she hasn't been "helping" considering everything that's happened, but Hawkgirl explains that the Thanagarians are really building a hyperspace bypass, which will destroy the entire planet and gives Bruce the data on the project, while also revealing she didn't know of their true plan. Bruce accepts the information, then coldly orders her out. Everyone then turns their backs, leaving only Hawkgirl and John together. She asks John why isn't he leaving, he replies that the last time he let his guard down, she sucker-punched him. Hawkgirl reveals it wasn't personal, but John doesn't believe her. Hawkgirl only admits she did what she thought was right then, just as she feels that warning them was the right thing to do now, and returns his power ring. Hawkgirl then flies out of the Batcave.

Kragger leads a strike team to Wayne Manor to eliminate the League. The Justice League had fully recovered from their captivity and easily brought them down. Martian Manhunter said, "We can get to the hyperspace bypass with this shuttle but I have no idea on how to fly this." Flash asked while pressing a button, "What does this one do?" The button he pushed fired a laser that hit Wayne manor while Batman stated with clenched teeth, "That isn't helping." Martian Manhunter said, "I need one of the hawkmen." Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm dragged in Kragger. When he was asked he simply stated that he'd rather choke on their bones. Flash responded as he was going to punch him to punch him in the face, "How about these first?" Martian Manhunter responded with I'll have to read his mind." Flash asked, "I thought that you can't you couldn't read their minds?" Martian Manhunter said, "I'll have to try harder." However, Kragger's mental defenses, manifesting in the form of hawks, attack Martian Manhunter with such ferocity, his wounds appear on his body in reality. Martian Manhunter stated that he has what they need but did not enjoy what he just did because he ended up leaving Kragger in a catatonic state while Alfred said, "I have to tell Master Bruce not to leave trash in the yard." He was very displeased with Kragger in particular because he knocked him out.

Batman is in command of their strategy: Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Mass Extinction, and Thunderstorm to attack the command ship to shut down the force field protecting the hyperspace generator. Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter infiltrated the Watchtower using the strike team's shuttle with Martian Manhunter masquerading as Kragger and incapacitate the occupation force. With the Watchtower taken back, Batman explains that he plans to take the Watchtower out of orbit and use it as a missile to destroy the generator. The Leaguers load the unconscious Thanagarians into the escape pods, but Batman sneaks out to launch the pod with Flash and Martian Manhunter still inside, sparing them from his kamikaze mission. Batman himself stays behind, saying that he has to guide the Tower in manually in case it burns on re-entry, even if it means sacrificing himself. Batman bids his comrades farewell.

While Superman, Wonder Woman, Mass Extinction, and Thunderstorm battle the Thanagarian fighters. Mass Extinction said, "How about two of us go down one path while the other two go down the other while Green Lantern breaks into the ship to reach the force field controls." The others agree. Hro Talak is waiting for him, determined not to let Batman succeed in his suicide mission and also desiring revenge on Lantern for his "stolen" love. As Wonder Woman and Thunderstorm fight their way through another part of the ship, they pass Hawkgirl's cell. Though bitter, Wonder Woman releases Hawkgirl, who takes up an Nth metal mace from an unconscious soldier. With the generator complete, the Thanagarians begin the activation to open the hyperspace gate. The Watchtower travels down through the atmosphere, piloted by Batman, having strapped himself into the seat. As the heat increases, the Tower begins to break up. He checks in with Superman on how they're doing with the shield, revealing his current location. On hearing this, Superman breaks off from the battle and flies to intercept him.

In the control room, Lantern fights hard against Talak, but loses after Talak knocks him, and is knocked out. Talak raises his battle axe for the kill, and Hawkgirl appears to do battle with her ex-fiancée, who beats her and renounces his love for her. Lantern regains consciousness, and attacks Talak again, but is very weak from the previous fight. As Talak punches him, Lantern taunts him, and an enraged Talak swings his axe. Lantern dodges away from the force field control he was standing in front of and Talak inadvertently hits the shield surrounding it. In the resulting explosion, Talak is knocked out and the shield drops, allowing Lantern to deactivate the force field with Shayera's help. Superman streaks after the Watchtower as Batman, overcome by the heat and smoke, finally passes out. As the station is low enough inside the atmosphere, Superman breaks in and pulls Batman free just before it hits, destroying the generator. Superman and Batman share a smile. Superman said to Batman, "You always have to be the hero." While Batman responds with,"Right back at you."

At Wayne Manor, Hawkgirl watches a news report with obvious heartache, as her people have ended the occupation and are leaving the planet, thanks to the Justice League. She is waiting while the League debates whether to allow her to remain. Serving her some tea, Alfred tells her that regardless of what the others decide, the fact is her actions saved Earth at great personal sacrifice and he will always consider her a hero for that. Thunderstorm and Mass Extinction agree with Alfred. She gives him a small smile, finding some comfort in that.

Meanwhile in the conference room, Wonder Woman votes against Hawkgirl, reminding everyone that she betrayed them and revealed their weaknesses. However Flash votes to allow her to stay, pointing out Hawkgirl came through in the end, as she has always done, and was stuck with the ultimate no-win situation. Martian Manhunter agrees with Flash to allow her to stay while mentioning they are all Hawkgirl has left. Superman feels for Hawkgirl, but reveals that after everything that's he doesn't know if he could ever completely trust her again. Lantern is quiet while appearing upset. Batman speaks up, pointing out they're arguing in circles, and that it's time they voted. Hawgirl is still waiting nervously until Alfred appears and tells Hawkgirl they want to see her.

In the conference room, Superman is about to announce the League's decision, but Hawkgirl interrupts, deciding to resign from the League. As she goes, Flash stops her momentarily and hugs her warmly. J'onn and Superman say that it's their duty to rebuild the League.

Outside Wayne Manor, John shares a brief, emotional moment with Hawkgirl before she leaves; she's not sure where, just as long as the weight of the world is not on her shoulders, with "no secrets and no lies." On his question of her love, she one last time tells him that she does indeed love him. After she flies away, John tearfully and quietly replies that he loves her too.


	2. Initiation

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my OCs**

 **Initiation**

Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm were waiting for a member of the Justice League to pick them up after they responded yes to the invitation. Batman then sent down and retrieved them.

Green Arrow thwarts an armed robbery of a supermarket. Green Lantern arrives and teleports himself and Arrow up to the Justice League's new Watchtower. He first sees the five other members of the League – Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash, then looks around and sees a much larger crowd of superheroes.

Superman addresses the assembled crowd, saying that the newly expanded League has a chance to do real good in the world, provided that they work together and in coordination – that is Martian Manhunter's responsibility.

Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm were chatting with Sargent Marvel who has the same powers as Captain Marvel and hers are from the same source as well.

While he speaks, Batman talks privately with Green Arrow, who politely declines membership. In his opinion, the League is too focused on "big" threats, like monsters and alien invasions, while Arrow is devoted to helping "the little guy".

Martian Manhunter hands out a mission: a nuclear energy signature is moving across Chong Mai. He put Green Lantern in charge who states that we could absorb that nuclear energy. The Martian told him to take Captain Atom while Lantern says that he will need some muscle for crowd control and someone to cool the area off. Martian Manhunter gave him Supergirl and Thunderstorm and mentioned that Supergirl has to start sometime at Lantern's unhappy look.

Supergirl was chatting with Nemesis when she got called.

Green Lantern called Captain Atom, Supergirl, and Thunderstorm. Arrow, reluctant to use the teleporter again, insists on hitching a ride home in their Javelin. On the way Captain Atom explained that Chong-Mai is notoriously xenophobic and it's a major felony for US citizens to go there.

Arriving, the team is attacked by the country's military forces. Their commander, Genera Kwan, orders his men to stand down and apologizes, but firmly rejects their offer of help and tells them to Manhunter tells them that they can't go against the government's wishes, but Arrow is unwilling to accept this, and strikes out on his own. He sees Kwan's forces evacuating peasants across a bridge. When a truck spins out of control, Arrow helps save the driver. Angrily, Kwan insists that everything is under control – then a gigantic nuclear powered robot appears, spraying destruction everywhere.

Supergirl said, "Lantern Green Arrow is gone." While Captain Atom said the same for the Geiger counter. The rest of the team arrives. Captain Atom attempts to absorb the robot's energy, but there is too much for him to handle. Likewise, the robot is too strong for Supergirl, too hot for rain from Thunderstorm who had to stop before she go hit, and Lantern is seriously injured.

The team finds a group of the country's scientists, who admit that they built the robot "to protect us from the foreigners" but they lost control. They have carbon rods that will disable the robot's reactor, but they have to be inserted into a cavity in its chest.

Captain Atom takes the rods and says he has to try, even though the heat from the reactor may destroy him. On his attempt, the heat ruptures his containment suit, and he has to fly into the atmosphere, where there is an explosion of energy.

Enraged, Supergirl flies at the robot, but is unable to stop it. Green Arrow picks up the remaining three rods and tries to shoot them into the cavity with his bow, but misses twice. Breaking the last rod into pieces, he lashes a piece to the end of an arrow, and makes the shot. The robot shuts down, and Supergirl demolishes it.

At the Watchtower, League scientists managed to re-capture most of Captain Atom in space, and are in the process of replacing him in a new suit. Lantern tells Supergirl that she acted recklessly and is she ever puts herself or her teammates in danger again, threatens to have her kicked out of the League, but admits she still did a good job. Later, Batman congratulates Green Arrow for defeating the monster and asks how he feels now about joining the League. Arrow is still hesitant, but changes his mind when he catches sight of Black Canary suiting up in the locker room.


	3. HawkgirlMeetsDoctorFateHarryPotter

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my OCs Mass Extinction, Thunderstorm, and any students I make up.**

 _Parseltounge and in_ _italics_

Requirements:

\- Shayera takes in and raises Harry-check

\- Shayera must find Harry after she left the League, but before she returns-check

\- Harry cannot be in a M/M relationship-check

Recommended:

\- FemHarry-nope I'm not good at writing genderbent characters

\- Harry being blood adopted (not that out there as Shayera did stay with magic user Doctor Fate)-check

\- Hawkgirl/Wonder Woman-nope I prefer Hawkgirl with Green Lantern

\- Hawkgirl/Batman-see Hawkgirl/Wonder Woman plus prefer Wonder Woman with Batman

\- Hawgirl not returning to the league until Harry's either a teenager or away at Hogwarts/other magical school (Depending on what you want to do)-check

\- Harry privately tutored by either Doctor Fate or Zatanna-check for Doctor Fate after all he helped Aquaman, A.M.A.Z.O., and Hawkgirl in the cartoon

 **Hawkgirl Meets Doctor Fate and Harry Potter**

Hawkgirl was flying over Salem, Massachusetts and was stopped by a figure wearing a blue outfit, a gold colored medallion, gloves, boots, and full head helmet. The figure introduced himself as Doctor Fate and he asked her to please follow him she did but she was hesitant. The two made it to a tower that materialized into view and went to the library and Doctor Fate introduced her to woman with tanned skin, long black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a yellow shirt and brown pants as his wife and a kid he's taking care of with white skin, emerald green eyes with contacts, messy black hair, green shirt, and blue jeans as Harry Potter. Doctor Fate said that he was tutoring young Harry Potter in magic so that he isn't clueless when he goes to Hogwarts. He did say that he would send him to Salem Institute for Magic but Hogwarts held meaning to Harry Potter even if the young man doesn't know it.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Professor, McGonagall was sending out the Hogwarts letters but she noticed what address for the one for Harry Potter said which was Tower of Fate, Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America after she sent letters to Abbot, Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, Bulstrode, Corner, Cornfoot, Crabbe, Davis, Entwhistle, Finch-Fletchy, Finnigan, Goldstein, Goyle, Granger, Greengrass, Hopkins, Jones, Li, Longbottom, MacDougal, Macmillian, Malfoy, Malone, Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Patil, and Perks. When she saw that she knew she had to show it to Dumbledore and when he saw the address he said that he will deliver it because the Tower of Fate is hidden by a powerful notice me not charm and I worked with Doctor Fate during Wizarding War I. Professor McGonagall agreed and sent letters to the rest which were Rivers, Roper, Runcorn, Smith, Thomas, Turpin, Weasley, and Zabini plus Albus told Severus don't let your dislike for James cloud your judgement about Harry after all the boy hasn't been raised by James, he was most likely raised to be a polite young man, and I'm tired of getting complaints from the other teachers about about your favoritism for Slytherin and your hatred for Gryffindor after all Professor Sinestra was a Slytherin and she doesn't do that at all.

Dumbledore was thinking about the fact that he left Harry Potter with Dursleys and should've listened to Minerva about them but he decided not to beat himself about that what's done is done. Also he was thinking about seeing Doctor Fate again because during the war he as well as Doctor Occult helped out and got him out of some jams like helping out at Azkaban Prison which lead to the deaths of Evan Rosier and Zacharias Smith much to the pleasure of his wife but unfortunately led to the death of Zachary Zabini but his Belladonna doesn't blame the heroes or Dumbledore even if she thinks that Albus is a bit senile sometimes. He took a portkey to Salem, Massachusetts. Doctor Fate was tutoring Harry on Potions while Inza was looking in a looking glass and she saw Dumbledore so she went to the study meanwhile Harry just finished the potion he was working on when Inza walked stating that Dumbledore is here. Doctor Fate figured he probably here to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter personally because of the tower so he told Inza to let him in which she did. She welcomed Albus in and he was polite as usual. He then handed Harry his Hogwarts letter and Harry said that he will go and Dumbledore handed him his trust vault key, train ticket, and told him that the goblins of Gringotts will give him the keys to your other vaults as well as telling him to get his parents will read and maybe a genealogical test plus go to Diagon Ally to get your supplies though the Leaky Cauldron in London. Then Albus left and went back to Hogwarts.

Kent Nelson took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and used something use rarely uses anymore his wand that he purchased in Vertic Ally in New York City. First the went to Gringotts to get money and get his parents will read. Kent said to Harry's Account goblin who was Ragnok and told him that he's here to get money out of Harry Potter's trust vault, have the Lily and James' will read, and apply for his lordship as Harry is the last Potter. Ragnok asked Harry for his key which Harry gave him after he got some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts he had Harry become Lord Potter which being an emancipated minor took the trace off of him, and read the Potter wills and revealed that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper but it was Peter Pettigrew who Sirius apparently killed and they sent it to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE.

When they left Gringotts they went to Ollivander's and bought a 11 3/4 inches long wand, a set of robes; cloak; plain black hat; and a pair dragonhide gloves were purchased at Madam Malkins, Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk; A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot; Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling; A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander; and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a brass telescope, a set of crystal vials, a basic potions kit, a couple unicorn horns because they looked cool and so he can study them, and a snowy owl who he named Hedwig.


	4. Platform Nine and One Half and Sorting

**I don't own Harry Potter or any Justice League just my OCs**

 **Before anyone complains about how can the Hogwarts letter have Fate's Tower as an address let me just say that Doctor Fate lowered the cloaking field so Harry can get it and as for Dumbledore personally delivering it let me state that he wanted to lighten the load of the Heads of Houses. I also decided to change the platform number because I can,**

 **Platform 9 1/2 and Sorting**

On the day before Harry goes to Hogwarts he packed his trunk and thankfully Doctor Fate put undetectable expansion and featherweight charms on the trunk first he placed the books, then the clothes, then the potions kit, then the cauldron, then the scales, then the telescope, the wand, and last the phials. Kent Nelson and Harry portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron and took the floo to Platform 9 1/2.

He then found an empty compartment then met tall ginger boy who looked like he was insecure so he was a nice guy let him in. A lady with a cart asked if they wanted any snacks from the cart. Ron the boy introduced himself as had a couple sandwiches that were corned beef not his favorite (That Charlie's) but Harry bought the lot: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, licorice wands, cauldron cakes, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and pumpkin pasties he payed eleven Sickles and seven Knuts.

The second student Harry met on is a platinum blonde boy with white skin and gray eyes who was by a pair big burly boys who seemed to be bodyguards who said that he can show him the better sort of wizards. Harry said, "That's rich coming from the son of a man that follows a half-blood bastard that Voldemort is he said that he is the heir of Slytherin but the only family that has ties to Salazar Slytherin are the Gaunts and the only Gaunt who had any children aside from the Head of the Ancient House of Gaunt is his only daughter Merope Gaunt and look at whose she's connected to one Tom Riddle and their illegitimate son is named Tom Marvolo Riddle. The blonde boy and the bookends left then Harry found a brown toad wandering around and Harry used a summoning charm on the toad after that a boy with blonde hair and a round face asked they saw a toad and Harry gave him the toad he found and told him to keep a hold on him tightly but not so much that'll kill it, maybe to put him a tank, or asked a older student to use the summoning charm the boy thanked him and left. Harry then said that we should put our robe we're almost there so I did and so did Harry.

A giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid said to Professor McGonagall the first years professor. Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Micheal!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Fletchy, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!" "SLYTHERIN"

"Granger, Hermionie! "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Morag!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Macmillian, Ernest!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malone, Rodger!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Moon, Lily!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Theodore!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!" "SLYHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvarti!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rivers, Oliver!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Roper, Sophie!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Runcorn, Abigail!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Smith, Sally!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!" "SLYTHERIN!"


	5. The Return, Ultimatum, and Dark Heart

**I don't own any Justice League or Harry Potter except OCs**

First Batman and Woman went to Superman's Fortress of Solitude to give him gifts for his birthday but ended up having to free him a black mercy and having to defeat Mongul. Second Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Mass Extinction had to stop Morgaine Le Fay's mad son and free the adults from an alternate dimension. Then Wonder Woman had to team up with Hawk and Dove to stop the Greek god of war Ares from igniting a civil war in Kaznia and brought an enchanted suit of armor called the Annihilater to the Watchtower. Then Supergirl, the Question, Green Arrow, and Thunderstorm had stop the sinister clone of Supergirl called Galatea. Then Mordru was attacking downtown Metropolis and Booster Gold who was on crowd control had to step up save the city from an experimental black hole.

John Stewart is in communication with the Guardians of the Universe on Oa, who inform him that his recent request for a transfer away from Earth has been denied. Then the planetary defense system alerts them that something is approaching Oa at an incredible speed. Kyle Rayner and the other resident Green Lanterns fly into space to establish a shield, but the object breaks through it instantly, revealing itself to be AMAZO. Before the Guardians can react, the android hurtles into the planet, there is a sudden flash of light, and just like that, Oa is gone.

Martian Manhunter said there are going to be three layers of defenses: one in space, one in the atmosphere, and one on the ground. He sent the heroic son of Darseid Orion, an alien hero Starman, Superman, Green Lantern, Captain Atom and a fleet of Javelins. The team in the atmosphere was Supergirl, the former Global Guardian from Brazil Fire, Red Tornado, Stargirl, Rocket Red a Russian in a flying weaponized suit of armor, an angel Zauriel, and STRIPE. On the ground were Wonder Wonder, The Flash, the former Infinity Inc member Atom-Smasher, the former Global Guardian from Norway Ice, Steel, Aquaman, and Commander Steel. He sent Thunderstorm and Mass Extinction after Lex Luthor. AMAZO made short work of all three layers of defense. Mass Extinction asked AMAZO a very important question, "What will you after you have you revenge on Luthor?" Thunderstorm adds, "Will revenge on Luthor really solve anything?" The Green Lantern Corps showed up and forcefully told Doctor Fate to stand aside. AMAZO made his decision, "Destroying Luthor won't make me happy and your friends didn't warrant any trouble from me." As he said that his eyes glowed and the injured Justice League members were healed and the broken Javelins were fixed. Before the Green Lanterns could blast him he stated that he simply moved Oa and he then moved back. Then AMAZO went with Doctor Fate to help him find his purpose.

A Justice League team intervenes on an offshore oil rig, when sentient magma creatures arise from the sea and attack the workers. Aquaman, accompanying them, had warned that such would be the result of drilling too deep. However, the League are joined by another team of superheroes, the Ultimen. In short order, the day is saved, and the spokesman, Wind Dragon, gives a corny speech. Aquaman is openly disgusted, and even Superman is a little put off by the Ultimen's "goody-goody" attitude.

Wind Dragon's mind breaks, and he goes on a violent rampage. Juice, Shifter, and Downpour join him, but Long Shadow tries to stop them. The League is forced to intervene, and the Ultimen are subdued after a tense battle. As the offending Ultimen are being taken away by authorities, Lord arrives along with Waller and a squad of soldiers. Lord appeals to the Ultimen and pledges to see to it that their last days are comfortable and promises they will be taken care off. The prisoners decide to go with Lord peacefully, but as soldiers escort members of the Ultimen away, and more move in to take Long Shadow, Wonder Woman steps in between the soldiers and Long Shadow to block their way. Arriving at the Watchtower, Wonder Woman welcomes Long Shadow into the Justice League, to live out his dream and be a true hero for as much time as he has left. Thunderstorm then mentioned that in 1973 to 1986 there was a team of heroes called the Super Friends the comprised of atmokinetic Japanese American name Samurai, and African American electrokinetic named Black Vulcan, a Native American named Apache Chief, and a pair of fraternal twins a male who can shapeshift into any kind of water name Zan and a female who can shapeshift into any animal named Jayna together they were known as the Wonder Twins they kind of disappeared in after November 6, 1986 now I know what happened.

In the Nevada desert, a large alien construct lands on a mesa in an area which includes three neighboring towns. Huge spider-like robots emerge from the construct and proceed to spread over the area!

With General Wade Eiling in command, the United States Army arrives to try to keep the alien robots from overrunning the region. The army does what it can but their weapons are ineffective against the alien threat. The full force of the Justice League is called in and Batman determines that the construct and the robots absorb local matter in order to grow bigger. Flying in his Batwing, he dumps an ice-bomb on to the structure in order to freeze it. The rest of the League then engage the spider-like robots but before long the machines are numbering in their thousands and are increasing.

To buy time, Martian Manhunter tells the League and Army forces to pull back, clearing the area for the Watchtower's Binary Fusion Generator, an energy cannon "with the punch of a small nuclear weapon". From orbit, the cannon fires, digging a trench around the mesa to halt the aliens' advance, buying time to evacuate the nearby towns. Using his x-ray vision, Superman then discovers that at the center of the alien structure is a Dark Heart which is replicated in each of the attack robots.

Since this alien invasion appears to be based on nanotechnology, Batman suggests that they consult the Atom, aka Professor Ray Palmer, an expert in the field. The energy cannon used up so much of the Watchtower's power that they cannot use its teleportation system so Superman flies to Boston where Palmer works in the physics department of a local university.

Superman takes the Atom back to Nevada. By the time they get there, the alien robots have overcome the trench and now number in hundreds of thousands. New robots, in the form of attack dogs, have now joined in the fight, making it even more difficult for the Leaguers to contain the threat. Observing the battle, the Atom explains that the robots can use any kind of matter in order to replicate and repair themselves when damaged and that they will continue until the whole of Earth is consumed! The only solution is for him to get inside the original structure and destroy the core program.

With the support of other flyers, such as Steel, Doctor Light, Green Lantern, and the Ray son of the Freedom Fighters member also called the Ray, Wonder Woman gets the Atom to the structure where he shrinks down to micro size and goes inside it. At the centre of the construct, Atom accesses its memory and learns that it was a war machine built by aliens as part of a galactic war. It destroyed its creators' enemies but then proceeded to other planets and destroyed them as well as part of its program, unaware that they were not involved in the original war.

Atom himself is attacked by the construct's internal defenses, but evades them and eventually finds the Dark Heart's core control. Outside, the Leaguers are being overwhelmed by the robots which have become even bigger and more aggressive to the point that even the most powerful members are finding it hard to fight back. Atom's attempts to destroy the Dark Heart with his fists are in vain. He then notices some tubes that feed the Heart with liquefied matter. By blocking one of the tubes, he causes the liquefied matter to build up, break out of the tube, causing a flash flood which fills the construct and destroys it. Outside, receiving no further instructions from the main Dark Heart, the attack robots shut down and deactivate, moments before they were about to overrun the Justice League.

With the invasion over, the Army gathers up the remains of the Dark Heart. Superman expresses concern for the material falling into the wrong hands, but General Eiling makes it clear that he intends to use it to find a way to counter the Justice League, citing the powerful weapon that they have in the Watchtower pointing down on Earth! Atom fears that if the Dark Heart is reactivated it will also destroy everything on Earth, just as it destroyed everything else it encountered before. Superman assures him that they won't let it.


	6. Wake the Dead

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter**

A group of students at Louisiana University perform a sort of magic ritual to get even with their bullies. Candles are lit and the floor is decorated with a rune while a spell is chanted. A dark cloud comes out of the floor in the middle of the rune, but one of the students stumbles backwards when a menacing face appears in the cloud, breaking the circle of sand with his foot. The cloud and the face disappear and all the candles are blown out. But far away, a grave marked "Solomon Grundy" begins to rumble.

The students mistakenly call the ritual a "rip". Two of them leave and while the third starts clearing up, someone starts pounding on the door. Before the student can open it a large white arm crashes through and grabs the student by the head.

In Dr. Fate's tower, Shayera Hol and Aquaman are playing a game of chess with Amazo watching. Shayera is withdrawn and takes little interest in the game, or in conversation. Aquaman tries to goad her, without success. He wins and tries to gloat, but Shayera only says "it's just a game", Aquaman becomes infuriated with her behaviour, throws the table aside and expresses his disgust to Shayera. However, she only replies "join the club" and walks away, Fate then appears to Aquaman, who wonders aloud to Fate at what has happened to the fierce warrior Shayera used to be. Fate says she's trying to "find her way" after the Thanagarian invasion and her quitting the Justice League, both of which was very difficult for her. Fate further explains that he allowed her to stay in order for her to decide what she will do in the future. However, Fate then excuses himself when he senses something, and Amazo challenges Aquaman to a new game.

Shayera talks to Fate's wife, Inza, out in the garden on a different dimensional plane. Shayera says Aquaman thinks she's been there too long, but she honestly doesn't know where her place is, or who she really is. Inza assures her that she'll know when to leave, and what to do, when the time is right.

At a fashion show, Vixen walks down the catwalk and winks at her guest and boyfriend, John Stewart. They meet backstage where Stewart tells her that their date is canceled because of Justice League business. She comes out in her costume and Stewart takes on his Green Lantern costume. They fly to the trouble spot to see a police car being thrown into the air. Lantern catches it and lowers it to safety while Vixen runs to the scene. Grundy has returned and appears stronger than ever. He easily defeats Lantern and Vixen quickly proves herself when she manages to push Grundy back. However, he overcomes even Vixen's abilities but just as he is about to finish her and Green Lantern off, Superman arrives. Superman tries to reason with Grundy, who seems beyond communication. He attacks Superman and gains the upper hand.

Back at Dr. Fate's tower, Amazo defeats Aquaman at chess again and they prepare for another game. Dr. Fate appears and informs them that Grundy has been raised from his grave by "chaos magic" and is more powerful than ever before. Hearing this, Shayera says that they have to help Grundy before the League kills him. Fate then reunites Shayera with her mace and they head out.

Grundy continues to pound Superman and a punch sends Superman flying into a bridge support. As the bridge begins to collapse, Aquaman rises from the ocean atop an enormous octopus that wraps its tentacles around the supports, stabilizing the bridge. But a single car goes over the edge, with a mother and her young daughter inside. Shayera swoops in and tears the roof off with her mace, then pulls the passengers free. As she sets them down up top, she sees John for the first time in months, and Superman emerges from the water.

Superman suggests that he, Fate, and Amazo tackle Grundy first, but Shayera asks for a chance to reason with Grundy, because she knows him. They agree, but the new Grundy is a mindless beast, and slams her into a wall. The heroes attack and AMAZO says that he will end it. He unleashes his power on Grundy, but finds that the zombie can absorb it. Deciding it is too dangerous to let him absorb more, AMAZO teleports several light years away to come up with a better solution.

The heroes attack again, and take a bad beating until Shayera hits Grundy with her mace. She gets the upper hand and smashes him through the street to the sewers below. The heroes reconvene and Fate reminds them that this Grundy is not the Grundy they knew, only an empty shell of rage. The only thing to do is destroy him, and Hawkgirl's mace is probably the only weapon that can do it. John offers to do it, but she insists on doing it herself. She flies down and finds Grundy sitting and suffering. Despite filled with mindless rage, the zombie recognized his friend. She tells him what he needs before telling Grundy to close his eyes and raises her mace.

Up top, John paces anxiously, and Superman says he's about to go in, but Hawkgirl flies out. She tells the group that it's done. A crowd has gathered and a reporter then asks Hawkgirl about her dismissal from the Justice League. Before Shayera can answer the reporters, John steps in and states she was never dismissed from the League, and is free to return whenever she likes. He turns to Shayera and explains that he recused himself from the vote because of his history with her. That left a 3-2 vote in her favor, as Superman broke the tie.

At hearing that, several members of the crowd shout angrily that she is a traitor. John starts to shout them down, but Hawkgirl says she deserves their abuse. She starts to walk off, but her hand is grabbed by the mother and daughter from the bridge, who warmly thank her for saving their lives. This gives Shayera a much-needed hopeful smile, and the heroes walk away.


	7. Flying Lesson and Midnight Duel

**I don't own Harry Potter or Justice League.**

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy.

Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Harry questioned, "Does he even know what a helicopter is?"He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfay, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwicles class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said rofessor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on abroomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule because it never said that first years can't be on the they just can't have a broomstick of their own at school. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century, said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. "Excuse me."

They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoys sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.

"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."

They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.

"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away." "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we 3 re going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching

and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.

But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby littie package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.


	8. Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**I don't own Harry Potter or Justice League.**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermlone as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also tent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.

Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.

He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing*," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but -

"POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No - he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheer ful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus

Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them!

You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	9. The Once and Future Thing

**I don't own Harry Potter of Justice League just my OCs**

 **The Once and Future Thing**

In the future Gotham City, David Clinton is scolded by his wife about clogging up the garage with his collection of historical artifacts. Timidly, he tries to explain their importance: they're originals that he retrieved from their respective time periods, using a time machine he built. Enid's initial amazement turns to fury, and she delivers an even more blistering scolding, saying that he could have used the machine to make them rich and powerful instead. David objects by saying the consequences of the misuse of time travel, but Enid won't listen. He's had enough of her and disappears into a time portal leaving behind his shocked wife.

In the present day, Batman, Green Lantern, Thunderstorm, and Mass Extinction are lunching in the Watchtower's commissary. Though Hawkgirl has rejoined the League, John denies any awkwardness, claiming he's moved on and is now seeing Vixen. Batman scoffs in disbelief, so John turns the tables and asks Batman what's "going on" between him and Wonder Woman. Batman stiffly denies that anything is going on, saying that his work is too important for him to be distracted by a relationship, while admitting that Diana has many admirable qualities—only for Wonder Woman herself to appear behind him, having heard a good deal of what he said, and seductively tell him to "keep digging".

The awkward moment is interrupted when an intruder alarm sounds. The five of them follow it to the crew quarters and find David trying to steal one of Batman's utility belts. He escapes into a time portal, and they follow. They arrive in the middle of the Oklahoma Territory in 1879. After turning the tables on a quintet of highwaymen, they adopt cowboy clothes and ride into the nearest town Elkhorn. Right away they see what is wrong: the new "sheriff" Tobias Manning and his thugs are equipped.

The awkward moment is interrupted when an intruder alarm sounds. The five of them follow it to the crew quarters and find David trying to steal one of Batman's utility belts. He escapes into a time portal, and they follow. They arrive in the middle of the Oklahoma Territory in 1879. After turning the tables on a quintet of highwaymen, they adopt cowboy clothes and ride into the nearest town Elkhorn. Right away they see what is wrong: the new "sheriff" Tobias Manning and his thugs are equipped with radically advanced weapons. After losing a hand of poker, Manning throws his opponent in jail. The League go to break him out, and he introduces himself as Bartholomew Aloysius Lash, a.k.a. Bat Lash. His cell mate is David, who explains that Manning stole his time machine and has been using it to poach advanced technology from the future and make himself ruler of the town.

As they leave the jail, they are attacked by Manning's thugs, who are overcome by a sort of Wild West Justice League, to which Bart belongs: Jonah Hex, El Diablo, and Ohiyesa Smith who was the former sheriff of Elkhorn.

Banding together, the new and old Leagues travel to Manning's headquarters in the desert; his men confront them with an arsenal of bizarre weapons, including a Utahraptor, robotic Pteranodons, main battle tanks, and android exoskeletons. They overcome his men, and Smith personally bests Manning in a knife fight.

Freed, David snatches the time belt away and disappears into another portal. Again, Batman, John, Wonder Woman, Mass Extinction, and Thunderstorm follow him. This time, they arrive in the future Gotham City and are immediately confronted by the Jokerz: Bonk, Chucko, Dee Dee, Ghoul, and Woof.

They are soon joined by that era's Justice League Unlimited: Batman II, Static, and Warhawk. As they square off against the Jokerz, Warhawk catches sight of John and says... "Dad?".

The Jokerz have been "upgraded" with cybernetic weapons that are advanced even for that time, and the combined Justice League and JLU have no choice but to retreat, but they refuse to do that except for Terry because they wanted to fight the Jokerz. Batman II tries to open up a boom tube, but his Mother Box is destroyed. Static creates a blinding light, followed by John Stewart creating a maze to distract the Jokerz.

They return to the ruins of Hamilton Hill High School, which serves as headquarters for what is left of the League—the three who have already appeared, plus the aged Bruce Wayne. Warhawk introduces himself as Rex Stewart. John asks who his mother was; regarding his winged suit, he replies "Kind of obvious, don't you think?".

They explain that Clinton has decided to emulate Tobias Manning, and made himself a warlord in his own time, now calling himself "Lord Chronos". In his previous time travels, he had been careful about not disrupting history. Now he has abandoned that restraint, poaching technology from the future and historical monuments from the past, all to transform Gotham into his personal kingdom. Years ago, the Watchtower and the Batcave were destroyed, and most of the Justice League, including John and Wonder Woman, were killed, in an attack by Chronos' cybernetically-enhanced army of Jokerz. Static finds hope in the fact that the elderly Bruce is still alive; logically, that means that whatever the younger self is there to assist them with, they already know they'll win. Unfortunately, Bruce has no memory of traveling through time, which means that history itself has become fluid, and their future is still far from certain.

Meanwhile, in the salon of the Titanic, Chronos wonders aloud how the JLU were able to intercept the Jokerz. He fixes Chucko with a glare and then opens up a time window, showing Chucko accepting a bribe from Batman II in exchange for information of when and where the Justice Leaguers would arrive. He punishes Chucko by sending him back to the time of the dinosaurs, just before the cataclysmic event that killed them off.

Returning to the future, Chronos orders the remaining Jokerz to track down the League. Alone with Enid, Chronos crows that he's proven her wrong, and "amounted to something" after all—rich, powerful, and the undisputed master of space and time. Timorously, Enid reminds him of his earlier warnings about interfering with the time stream, and he irritably snaps at her that he can handle it. Then, Enid gingerly asks him to release her mother (his mother-in-law) from "the thing", like he promised earlier. Chronos' mood blackens, saying that it is no more than her mother deserves, for calling him a failure for so many years—and, he rants, Enid always said the same, when all he wanted was for her to love him. Now openly terrified, Enid begs him to forgive her, but he coldly turns his back on her.

As a result of Chronos' recklessness, serious disruptions in the space-time continuum have begun. To Batman and Bruce's horror, Wonder Woman fades away just as she is suggests that they could prevent everything from happening in the first place; now she never left Themyscira—or worse, was never even born. There are even signs that the universe itself is moving towards entropy.

Batman is able to write a program to shut down Chronos' time belt, but they need to find him first. He figures that the old ways are best, and heads out to track down a snitch. Batman II warns him that Gotham has changed, but he simply asks his older self if criminals are still a superstitious, cowardly lot; the answer is yes.

The combined League captures Ghoul and Batman interrogates him. Ghoul is initially defiant, and Bruce, disgusted that he was ever "that green", shows his younger self how it's really done—and the scene fades to a short while later—as Ghoul is spilling everything he knows in a rapid voice. He says Chronos moves around each night, never staying in the same place but Ghoul knows where his wife is.

In the middle of their search, John phases out and is replaced by Hal Jordan calmly saying "I'm up to speed. Carry on.". The League confronts Enid, staying in a pyramid. She is as contemptuous of her husband as before, though now she is also afraid of him. She says that his moving around is a myth, and he always stays in the same place. That place is the Elkhorn town jail, which he has poached and planted in the middle of the Coliseum as it's the place where he feels safest. Hal then fades away and John comes back.

Before they can grab Chronos's time-belt, however, Enid rousts him awake, spoiling their ambush. Chronos summons his Jokerz; in the ensuing battle, Static is sucked into a suddenly-appearing time portal.

Another time-shift occures where a group of soldiers appear, they believe everyone to monsters and shoots at Batman II, he is injured but soon becomes captured and tied together by four clones of Dee Dee. They proceed to electrocute him and he screams in agony. Bruce hears his screams and calls out to Terry, however the screaming ends; Bruce is devastated and morns the loss of Terry. As the universe itself starts to collapse, Chronos declares that it's time for "another approach". Then he gives Enid a farewell peck on the cheek, yells "you'll love me next time!" and disappears into another time portal.

John and Batman follow, and see he is now heading to the beginning of time, which will enable him to re-write the history of the entire universe and become a god. As they hurtle towards The Presence, they catch up with Chronos and Batman uploads the debugging program into the belt. They are still heading towards the source... when Batman and John open their eyes and find themselves in the Watchtower cafeteria. Wonder Woman joins them, having no memory of what they've done. John and Batman are the only ones who remember what happened. John sees Hawkgirl, and remembers Warhawk.

John asks about what happened to Chronos. Batman, smiling, says he re-programmed the belt to ensure that Chronos would never come to exist...

In the future, Enid delivers the same scolding she did before; as before, Clinton angrily activates his belt to get away from her—and unknowingly jumps back in time to a few seconds ago, at the beginning of Enid's scolding, over and over again.


	10. Task Force X

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my OCs**

First Black Canary and Green Arrow had to stop Wildcat during a Meta Brawl. Then Superman had to deal with Doomsday and a Kryptonite tipped missile.

At Belle Reve Correctional, Floyd Lawton, aka the hitman Deadshot, is being led to execution, displaying defiance for his fate, even towards the priest. Upon entering the execution chamber, however, it is to find another man who hands some official papers over to the warden. After reading them, the warden orders Deadshot to be released and handed over to the newcomer.

On the drive away from the prison, Lawton's savior introduces himself as U.S. Colonel Rick Flagg who wants Deadshot to assist in a top-secret mission. Flagg also reveals that miniature devices have been infiltrated into Deadshot's body and will kill him if he does not cooperate. The mission is a simple break-in and theft - from the Justice League's Watchtower HQ.

They arrive at a warehouse formerly used by Lex Luthor and thus very secure against super-hero surveillance. Lawton is introduced to the rest of "Task Force X": explosives expert Bette Sans-Souci, a.k.a. "Plastique"; inventor George Harkness, a.k.a. "Captain Boomerang"; and planning expert Temple Fugate, a.k.a. "The Clock King". With the exception of Flagg, they are all criminals being offered amnesty in exchange for their services.

The plan is to infiltrate the Watchtower disguised as members of its support staff, at a time when only three major obstacles are aboard: Green Lantern, Captain Atom, and Martian Manhunter. Flagg warns the other members of Task Force X that there is to be no unnecessary killing. While the others go to the tower, Fugate will stay at base coordinating their progress.

The first phase goes off perfectly: The squad ambushes a group of four Watchtower staff members before they are teleported up. Once there, Flagg uses a device in a pair of prop glasses in order to cause a computer to break down thus enabling them to proceed without a security check.

Deadshot and Plastique then head to the lower levels and into the generator room, while Flagg and Boomerang make their way to the high-security storage area. Plastique sets off a bomb on the reactor to cause a diversian.

The damage to the reactor causes a radiation leak and an evacuation is ordered. Captain Atom flies down to contain the reactor explosion and reports to Martian Manhunter that it was done intentionally.

Deadshot and Plastique sprint up to join Flagg and Boomerang and together they and the Annihilator make their way to the bridge. Along the way, they are stopped by Shining Knight, Vigilante, Atom-Smasher, Zauriel, and Johnny Thunderbolt but the Annihilator defeats them and Plastique threatens to drop a bomb down the unconscious Atom-Smasher's throat but Captain Atom flies in and knocks her down but Deadshot shoots the bomb causing a diversion and Task Force X escapes except for Plastique so Martian Manhunter decides to deep in the mind of the traitorous staff member who was named Vance.

After that Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Mass Extinction went to the Underworld to help Hades stop the undead Felix Faust from trying to take over the underworld and they retrieved the Annihilator. Then Black Canary and Green Arrow had to stop Huntress when she the help of Question to help her kill Steven Mandragora and Huntress got booted from the league. Lastly Captain Marvel joined the Justice League but he and Superman ended up clashing but Thunderstorm and Mass Extinction had to knock both of their heads together.


	11. Panic in the Sky and Divided We Stand

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my OCs**

Question has been captured by Cadmus and Captain Atom was recruited by General Eiling so Superman and Mass Extinction along with Huntress rescued Question and retrieved Captain Atom.

Professor Hamilton installs a transmitter on Galatea's forehead putting her in telepathic contact with the Ultimen. He explains that, unlike the previous versions, these Ultimen clones are just "blank slates", entirely dependent on Galatea's commands. Waller appears, telling Galatea it is time. As she prepares to leave on her mission, Galatea stops, turns back, and gives Hamilton a goodbye hug, calling him "Daddy". With that comment, Hamilton's face falls.

Aboard the Watchtower, the crew are still working flat-out to restore main power as quickly as possible. The first thing they get back is communications, which allows them to speak with Flash reporting from the surface that, mercifully, there are no fatalities. However, Flash also conveys that the public no longer trusts the League, blaming them for what happened.

Seeing a news report of the devastation, Superman calls a meeting of the founders, sans Flash and Batman since they're both planetside. Superman says they've lost the trust of the people, and Wonder Woman proposes making a gesture of cooperation. The founders announce to the rest of the League that they are temporarily giving themselves up for arrest until their innocence is proved.

When called, Flash agrees to come too, but Batman vehemently refuses, despite Wonder Woman's pleas, preferring instead to track down those responsible for framing them. Six of the seven founders surrender themselves to the authorities.

Aboard the Watchtower, STRIPE. detected a volley of incoming Damocles-class missiles, which deploy driller heads instead of explosive payloads. The missiles strike, boring into the hull and disgorging the Ultimen. Galatea follows, issuing two simple orders: Clear her a path to the station's reactor room, and then kill everyone in the Watchtower. Dr. Fate teleported the injured out and revealed that these Ultimen were just organic robots.

Inside Cadmus, Amanda Waller and General Eiling are watching the progress of the attack, when Batman appears, knocks out Eiling easily, and confronts Waller. He tells her that, moral considerations outside, the League wouldn't have fired the cannon even though Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm don't trust the government especially about superheroes because they forced the Justice Society to retire, forcing the All Star Squadron to retire, and what had happened to the Super Friends: They've been keeping tabs on Cadmus for months, and would have known that the facility was empty when it was hit. The cannon was fired remotely, and out of the people capable of doing so, the only one not already on the Watchtower was Lex Luthor. Batman suggests that Waller "start looking at him, hard", then leaves.

A full-scale battle rages inside the Watchtower. Even the human support staff, though told to stay sheltered, join in the fighting. As a group of Ultimen reach the infirmary, Huntress and Question join the fray, as does Captain Atom, still injured, from his sick bed, having decided whose side he is on.

Steel notices a danger signal from the reactor room and flies down to join Atom. As the League takes the upper hand, Supergirl breaks off and runs down to check. She finds Atom knocked unconscious, and sees Galatea wiping the floor with Steel. Galatea informs Supergirl that she is about to sabotage the reactor and blow up the Watchtower. They fight, but Supergirl is outmatched. Galatea is stronger and more aggressive than she is. As they fight, Supergirl goads her with the fact that she is not a real person, and Galatea becomes even more violent.

Back at Cadmus, Waller has started "looking" at Luthor, and it has taken her an embarrassingly short time to discover that Batman was right: Luthor has been poaching copies of advanced Cadmus technology and shipping it to his laboratory at LexCorp. Hamilton makes a quick examination of the technology and confirms that it could have been used to remotely fire the Watchtower's cannon, but there's something else. In horror, Hamilton realizes what Luthor's true plan is.

Waller calls Galatea and orders her to cease the attack. Galatea, blind with rage and her desire to kill Supergirl, ignores the order. As she burns Supergirl with her heat vision, Steel awakens in time to fire a blast that drives her back. Reaching the end of the restart process, the power is restored. As Supergirl is weakened by Galatea Thunderstorm and Mass Extinction went up and battled the clone Thunderstorm kept her still with her lightning with Mass Extinction pummeled her as a _Gigantopithecus_ but the sisters ended up nearly killing Galatea which ended up nearly killing the Ultimen clones.

Up on the bridge, the League cheers as the last of the Ultimen are defeated, but the power goes off as soon as it came back on. Supergirl helps Steel to his feet, while Galatea is left on the floor pretty much dead.

In his laboratory, Luthor has finished his great project: An android body based on the design of Amazo albeit with his own likeness. He intends to transfer his consciousness into the android, but Batman confronts him before he can begin. He has finally solved the puzzle: When Luthor worked with the Atom to stop Amazo, he saw the android's blueprints and memorized them. Batman realizes that the Cadmus crisis is all a cover for Luthor's true goal: Giving himself superpowers. Luthor confirms this, but adds that he'll also gain his revenge on Superman. The world has turned against the Justice League, so him killing the Man of Steel will be seen as a heroic act.

Batman attempts to destroy the android, but Luthor intercepts and crushes the explosive Batarang. They briefly fight, but Luthor quickly subdues Batman and throws him out of the window with his mysterious super-strength. Before he can hit the ground, however, Batman is rescued.

Meanwhile, Luthor has hooked up his equipment and is ready to begin the consciousness transfer. Just before he throws the transfer switch, Waller appears with a nano-disassembler cannon (Luthor's own design) and disintegrates the android. Luthor rages that Waller has ruined weeks of hard work, but the she declares him to be under arrest for framing the League and attempting to kill everyone at Cadmus. Backing Waller up, the seven founders of the Justice League have entered the room.

Superman tells Luthor that it's over. Outnumbered and out of options, Luthor still refuses to give up... but suddenly interrupts himself with a scream of pain. He falls to the floor, his body mutating into a tentacled, top-heavy monstrosity with a familiar three-dot triangle on his chest. As a skeletal metal face emerges from his abdomen, Luthor's voice becomes mingled with, then rapidly subsumed by, a robotic monotone... Brainiac.

Inside LexCorp, the Justice League's seven founding members and Amanda Waller have just been treated to the bizarre sight of Brainiac inside Lex Luthor's body. But no one is more surprised than Luthor himself. Brainiac explains that he inserted a microscopic copy of himself into Luthor's body when he forced Luthor to build him a new body inside LexCorp years then, he has grown steadily, until Luthor was, for all intents and purposes, acting under his control. As a by-product of his occupancy, Brainiac cured Luthor's Kryptonite poisoning and gave him his mysterious super-strength. The last act Luthor was to accomplish was to transfer Brainiac's consciousness into the "more suitable" android body.

Having had enough exposition, the League attacks, but the Luthor/Brainiac hybrid knocks the League and Waller out of the building. Superman fights the hybrid, but it is able to convert the building into mechanical constructs, with which he eventually overpowers the League, planning to digitize any individual knowledge they have, then delete their physical forms. But Martian Manhunter phases free of the restraints and smashes Brainiac's body, freeing the League. As his final move, Brainiac converts the entire top of the LexCorp tower into an enormous skull-like robot ship, and attacks again. The Justice Leaguers swarm an attack the ship at all sides before the combined power of Superman and Green Lantern destroy the ship.

It seems the threat is over, but Batman immediately claims the fight was too easy, and the League realizes the attack was only a diversion and Luthor/Brainiac is nowhere to be found. Under Brainiac's control, Luthor is walking along a sewer several miles away, looking to find a place where he can stop and repair himself. Brainiac makes it clear that he regards Luthor as only a temporary vessel, and will then be destroyed. Luthor points out that Brainiac's programming is devoid of purpose: Its ultimate end is simply for him to digitize, then destroy the entire universe. With nothing afterwards, Brainiac will have fulfilled his purpose and cease to function. Luthor says he can show Brainiac a higher purpose by providing him a trait he lacks: Imagination.

In conference with Waller, the League deduces that since Brainiac's body is entirely nano-technological now, thus, he will go to Cadmus to harness the power of the Dark Heart. They call for backup but Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm told Batman that the teleporter and all of the Javelins were destroyed in the battle and the members that can travel in space unaided which are Starman, Captain Atom, Doctor Light, and Orion are too injured to help STRIPE so don't expect any help. Batman concludes that the seven founding members are all that are left.

Sure enough, as soon as they arrive, Brainiac and Luthor have done just what they feared and absorbed the Dark Heart's nanotechnology. Newly empowered, a new entity is created: a true fusion of Luthor and Brainiac, which has created a machine that will enable "them" to instantly absorb and destroy all the knowledge stored on Earth then the universe, except they will now be able to re-make the universe to their liking.

To fight the League, Luthor/Brainiac conjures up android replicas of the Justice Lords, each of which battles its counterpart and goads him/her with their worst fears and insecurities: Superman's fear in normal humans that his power inspires; Green Lantern's heartbreak; Shayera Hol's status as an outcast on both Thanagar and Earth; Flash's immaturity compared with the rest of the League. They are all resistant to the goading, and defeat their doppelgangers. The League then successfully destroys the machine, but Luthor/Brainiac is still too powerful for them. All of them are knocked unconscious by energy beams but Flash dodges the attack though it does knock him off-balance. Luthor/Brainiac creates guards out of nano-tech and prepares to kill Flash in a manner similar to President Luthor's dark deed, but Flash vibrates free of his restraints, and is left standing alone against Luthor/Brainiac.

Luthor/Brainiac taunts him, and Flash hesitates, then streaks away. Luthor/Brainiac begins reassembling his machine – and then Flash hurtles at him from the opposite direction, having run so fast that he's circled the globe in only a few seconds, and hitting Luthor/Brainiac with enough force to tear away a chunk of "their" android armor. Flash makes his fastest run ever, circling the world faster and faster each time, hitting the fused villain harder and harder each time. Then Flash stops, his body crackling with the speed energy he's tapped into, and applies his vibrating hands to Luthor's Brainiac armor, tearing it completely away, and leaving Luthor naked and helpless at the bottom of a crater.

As the League regains consciousness, Flash stands, unsteady, and then fades completely away, to the horror of his teammates. Luthor weakly gloats that he had indeed killed Flash. But now is the moment of truth for an enraged, grieving Superman: He seizes Luthor, and his eyes glow red. Wonder Woman moves to intervene, but Batman stops her as this is Superman's decision. Superman's eyes return to normal and he releases his grip on Luthor. At the end of the day, Superman is not a Justice Lord – No matter how much he wishes he could do what that one did at this moment.

Then J'onn shouts that Flash is still alive, and he can sense Flash telepathically. Shayera reaches in the direction J'onn is pointing, and her hand touches a portal to some other dimension, the "Speed Force", into which Flash has been taken. From within, Flash is enraptured with the realm, which is "calling him home" and wants to give in to it. Alarmed, Shayera shouts for him to resist it and seizes his hand, with all six Leaguers form a chain with Batman as the anchor, and it takes all their combined strength and will to pull Flash back into reality. Flash mentions if he ever goes that fast again, he won't be able to come back. A short distance away, a relieved Waller tells the President to call off the air strike against Brainiac.

The next day, Superman addresses a crowd in Metropolis, including the members of the expanded League, the Watchtower support crew, the press, and various citizens. He says the League has been guilty of arrogance, and has alienated the people it was trying to protect. That being the case, the founders have decided to disband the League, and decommission the Watchtower: "This is the end".

In the silence that follows, the founders begin to dismount the stage – and Green Arrow steps forward and delivers his own compelling speech to Superman, telling him that no matter what, especially after their victory against Luthor and Brainiac, they are still heroes and needed greatly, particularly Superman.

This speech is greeted with applause from the crowd. Superman turns to Batman, who smiles and gives the Man of Steel an encouraging nod. It is a turning point for Superman: After so many years, he feels he has finally regained the trust he lost when he attacked the Earth while under Darkseid's control. Happily bowing to the crowd's pressure, Superman agrees that the League will stay in service, but they will have to make changes to ensure they remain in touch with the people, and suggests they could start by opening an embassy on Earth.

As Superman goes on, Batman excuses himself and throws a verbal wink to Green Arrow, who has justified Batman's reasons for recruiting him in the first place.

That evening at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent drops in on Lois Lane as she is finishing her story on the League. He is surprised to hear that she's using the adjective "ambivalent", and she shoots back that her job is to be as tough on Superman as she is on any subject, but only because he himself has set such high standards. After all, she finishes, "he's only human... You know what I mean." Smiling, Clark says he does, looking out the window to the deepening night.


	12. Legion of Doom and ChaosattheEarth'sCore

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my OCs I'm also going to use Black Manta instead of Devil Ray plus have Hawkman as Hawkgirl's father, and have Shadow Thief have his origin story from The Batman instead of the DCAU's origin.**

Lex Luthor escapes from prison and is rescued by a team of supervillains who bring him to a secret headquarters in a swamp. Grodd introduces his new secret society, The Legion of Doom.

Back in the city, Superman, Hawkgirl, and Aztek help investigate Luthor's escape. Federal agent King Faraday re-appears, now the official liaison between the Attorney General's office and the Justice League. He explains that the League were not informed of Luthor's transfer because he was not deemed a threat, saying that they haven't had a peep out of him since the Brainac incident last summer.

Grodd explains that his organization is a sort of "co-op" for supervillains; Grodd provides them shelter, and allows them to organize teams for their own independent jobs, in exchange for a cut of the take. He introduced the members aside from himself which are: Atomic Skull, Bizarro, Cheetah, Evil Star, Giganta, Heatwave, Sinestro, Dr. Destiny, Star Sapphire, Toyman, Volcana, Blockbuster, Shade, Hellgrammite, Copperhead, Key, Electrocutioner, Goldface, Killer Frost, Neutron, Parasite, Rampage, Silver Banshee, Fastball, Weather Wizard, Monocle, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, Dr. Cyber, Thinker, Crowbar, Major Disaster, Angle Man, Bloodsport, Merlyn, Tala, Livewire, Javelin, Metallo, Psycho Pirate, Tattooed Man, Queen Bee, Top, Nightfall, Shark, Puzzler, Dr. Polaris, Tsukuri, Dr. Spectro, Puppeter, Sonar, Mirror Master, Dummy, and Black Mass.

Luthor says he isn't interested in joining; his previous pursuits of money and power seem stale after his brief merger with Brainiac — "for a moment, I achieved absolute knowledge, godhood". Grodd comments on the tragedy of the whole affair, and laments that every piece of Brainiac was destroyed by the Flash. Then Grodd reveals his trump card: A fragment of Brainiac, the last one left on Earth. Luthor demands the piece, but Grodd will only agree if Luthor does a job for Grodd. As Luthor hesitates, it is revealed who Luthor is speaking to — An image of Brainiac that only he can see and hear, who tells Luthor that his programming could be salvaged from that piece. Realizing that he could reconstitute Brainiac and reunite with him, Luthor agrees to join Grodd's army.

Fire, Hawkgirl, and Flash had to help the last surviving Blackhawk Chuck Sirianni defend Blackhawk Island from Dr. Polaris, Key and Luthor.

Hawkgirl traveled to Egypt and and helped her father Hawkman capture Shadow Thief. Hawkgirl also received a letter from Harry Potter mentioning that Voldemort tried to make a comeback using the Philosopher's Stone but he and two others helped him.

In Tokyo, a giant turtle monster is rampaging through the streets. A Justice League team consisting of Green Lantern, STRIPE, Stargirl, Mass Extinction, and Thunderstorm had already set up a trap, but needed to lead the creature to a ship out of the harbor. John ordered them wait for his signal, but Stargirl went ahead and tried to set the trap herself. Supergirl reached the monster first, causing a large amount of barrels to open, emitting gas which shrunk the creature back to a normal size. Back in the city, Stargirl was expecting a large amount of public gratitude, but a bunch of little girls headed for Supergirl, who was in town for a convention. All Stargirl had was John, who was very mad at her attempt of grandstanding.

On the trip back to Metro Tower, the Leaguers flew through the Arctic. As Supergirl and John traded friendly barbs, Stargirl vents to STRIPE about Supergirl. Suddenly, the ship is dragged through a hole in the ground, where they finally emerge in a self-sustained ecosystem underground with a red sun. A group of lizard creatures attack, riding dinosaurs. Unable to help due to the red sun, Supergirl is forced onto the defensive as Lantern, STRIPE, Thunderstorm, Mass Extinction, and Stargirl fight off the attackers. As they manage to drive them off, a young Tyrannosaurus rex appeared, but was killed by a man wielding a pistol. He introduced himself as Travis Morgan, the Warlord of Shamballah, who said that he'd been expecting them.

Travis takes them to his fortress, saying that he was a former Air Force test pilot who crashed in Skartaris decades ago, and subsequently raised a family while trying to bring peace to the land. However, a wizard named Deimos suddenly began raising an army using advanced technology, and Shamballah was all that is left to oppose him. Warlord's daughter Jennifer summoned the Justice League here to help them. Though they faced a dangerous battle, Supergirl speaks for Leaguers by agreeing to help. Warlord also explains that Deimos is after The Great Stone, an object of great power hidden in a temple deep within the mountain the fortress is built in.

At his camp, Deimos is informed of the Justice League by one of his soldiers, who draws the Superman crest onto the floor. Deimos kills the soldier, then asks his military advisers if they recognize it. From the shadows emerged Silver Banshee and Metallo, who says he knows the symbol very well...

Meanwhile, Warlord takes the Leaguers to the temple, where they meet Machiste, a warrior-king and friend of Warlord's. Machiste explains that the Great Stone healed him of the Black Death, but warns that the Stone is a double edged sword used only by those most desperate. At his behest, the monks open the doors, showing the Justice League the Great Stone—a giant piece of kryptonite! As Supergirl doubles over in pain, Lantern throws up a shield around her while Stripe closes the door. Supergirl says that if she wasn't powerless, that piece of kryptonite would have killed her. Just then, a jaguar comes in and transforms into Shakira, injured and on the verge of collapse. Deimos has come to claim the Stone.

At the siege wall, Deimos and his army amass. As Warlord leads his troops into battle, Lantern throws up a shield, protecting the siege wall from being destroyed by artillery fire, while S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl join the defenders while Mass Extinction shape-shifted into an _Amphicocelias_ and trampled over the them, slashing them as a _Therizionsaurus_ , or hacking them with her axe while Thunderstorm fired bolts of lightning. Despite being told to stay behind the walls, Supergirl grabs a sword and joins the battle. Deimos' army is larger, but Stripe's technology and Lantern and Stargirl's power manage to even the odds. However, Silver Banshee arrives, further giving Deimos an edge. Lantern is able to silence Banshee, but she manages to escape.

Breaking through the mountain, Deimos and his men reach the temple, where Warlord and Stargirl try and stop them. Deimos is killed when he falls of a cliff battling Warlord, but Stargirl is knocked out by Metallo. However, Supergirl manages to damage Metallo's arm and bury him under a statue, but his kryptonite battery is killing her. Fleeing to the fortress, Supergirl is grabbed cornered by Metallo. As he grabs her by the neck, Supergirl manages to cut the kryptonite out of Metallo, but is too weak to free herself. Fortunately, Stargirl arrives, hurling the kryptonite away. The battle for Skartaris is over.

In the caves, Stargirl tends to Supergirl's wounds while Lantern interrogates Metallo. John points out his dwindling reserve power, and Metallo agrees to talk. Before he can name his benefactor, his mind shorts out, leaving him catatonic. As Warlord checks in on them, John announces his intention to take the Great Stone with them. Supergirl argues that the Stone can do real good in Skartaris, and Warlord also wants it to stay. John agrees to leave the stone on the condition that the entry to Skartaris is permanently sealed. Warlord is fine with that, saying his family is more than enough reason to stay.

In the Arctic, John finishes sealing up the portal, while Supergirl flies off, soon followed by Stargirl. As STRIPE tells her to slow down, Stargirl complains about how her step-father is so overprotective, while Supergirl counters that Superman is equally overprotective. As the two girls argue in a friendly manner, John tells STRIPE that he wants Martian Manhunter to probe Metallo's mind, as he wants to know who Metallo was working with. STRIPE is equally in the dark, but he realizes that whatever it is, something is out for the League.


	13. To Another Shore

**I don't own any Justice League or Harry Potter except OCs and in this universe Millicent Bagnold and Albus Dumbledore had nothing to with Sirius' wrongful incarceration in Azkaban**

The Justice League got a new member Power Girl and Hawkgirl received a letter from Harry stating that his wrongfully incarcerated godfather is free.

In Scandinavia, a glacier thaws partially, and the remains of a Viking ship are discovered frozen inside.

Aboard the Watchtower, Wonder Woman is preparing to attend a summit on global warming on behalf of Themyscira. She tries to convince Martian Manhunter to go with her. Until this point, Martian Manhunter has spent nearly all of two years in the Watchtower as Monitor. Diana scolds him for spending too much time "cooped up" and challenges him to interact more with humanity. Martian Manhunter insists that he is needed on the Watchtower, but Diana points out that Mr. Terrific is more than capable of running things himself. Diana leaves for her summit, but tells Martian Manhunter they're not done talking and he is left to contemplate Diana's words.

At the Legion of Doom's headquarters, Grodd calls a meeting of several supervillains. Lex Luthor reports that he's been using his scientific genius to augment the abilities of several Legion members. Grodd then hands out a mission: The Viking ship is that of Prince Jon, a legendary warrior who was cursed with invulnerability by the gods due to his illicit love affair with a Valkyrie, so as to prevent him from dying in battle and thus reunite with his love. If the Legion can steal and reverse-engineer his corpse, then they should be able to create that power for themselves.

At the base of the mountain, Heatwave is melting through the ice to free the ship, while Giganta, Black Manta and Killer Frost hold off the local security guards, who warn them that if they continue, the mountain will collapse. Diana battles with the Legion members, but is severely wounded by a poisoned stinger from Black Manta. Agent Faraday and his men provide reinforcements, but Diana has to call the Watchtower for help. After a brief argument with Martian Manhunter who is still reluctant to leave the Watchtower, Diana insists that she needs Martian Manhunter's abilities, so Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow beam down.

The League regains the advantage, but Martian Manhunter wonders why the Legion hasn't retreated when they could have. Martian Manhunter tries to read Giganta's mind, but it unexpectedly shuts down on her, with Martian Manhunter catching a psychic backlash. What little he was able to read of her mind tells him enough of the Legion's plan to know that the Legion cannot be allowed to take the ship. Just then, Heatwave has melted enough of the ice for a submarine controlled by the Legion to grapple the block of ice holding the ship and pull it free. The tremors causes a huge avalanche to roll down the mountain towards the summit building.

The League divides: Green Arrow boards the submarine, Wonder Woman dives underwater to try to free the ship, while Martian Manhunter seizes Killer Frost and flies her to the top of the summit building, telling her to stop the avalanche with her powers or else be buried along with him in it.

Fighting the effects of the poison, Wonder Woman engages Black Manta underwater, and manages to crack his helmet, forcing him to surface. Green Arrow disables a good number of the sub's crew, but is finally taken prisoner. However, the Legion's sub is surrounded by a trio of U.S. Navy subs led by Faraday, and the crew are forced to surrender. Up top, Killer Frost manages to stop the avalanche and save the summit building, though she is exhausted by the effort.

Diana recovers from the poison, thanks to an antidote found in Black Manta's belt. The ship is recovered and the Legion members are taken into custody. When discussing Giganta's mind wipe, Wonder Woman mentions that Metallo had his brain shorted out as well when John Stewert questioned him regarding his dealings. Wonder Woman and Green Arrow agree that the recent villain activity is a sign of something bigger, but tells them that they will have to solve the mystery without him. Wonder Woman claims her people know of the legend of the Viking Prince. Between Wonder Woman's words and the lonely fate of Prince Jon, Martian Manhunter has come to realize that if he does not learn to live with humans, he will be alone forever, living far longer than humans.

Diana insists on giving the ancient Viking ship a proper burial rite — sending it and the remains of Prince Jon into the sun. Meanwhile, J'onn takes his leave and beams down to Earth, taking on the appearance of a human male and disappears into a crowd.


	14. Dead Reckoning and Patriot Act

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter and S.T.R.I. P. E.'s armor is the big one from seasons one and two.**

Batman, Flash, and Orion went to the grand opening of the new Flash museum and were attacked by Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, and Mirror Master but the trio of heroes beat the trio of villains.

Deadman asks the Master of a Temple for advice, as he has not passed on despite catching the man who killed him. The Master says the destiny of Deadman is to avenge his death. On Grodd's orders, a team from the Legion of Doom attacks the temple of Nanda Parbat, to steal its Heart, containing the psychic remains of thousands of former monks. Deadman tries to stop them, but is helpless to prevent Black Manta from killing the Master and is exorcised by Tala from Rampage. Tala takes the Heart of Nanda Parbat and transports the villains away.

Deadman goes to the Watchtower and possesses Superman's body to tell them about the disaster. Batman vouches for Deadman, having met him before while helping to solve his murder; Batman is also one of the Master's former pupils.

While puzzling over what Grodd is planning to do, Deadman/Superman says he can feel the psychic presence of the Heart, but can't narrow it down further than Africa. Realizing that Grodd has returned to Gorilla City, Batman radios Solovar, who tells them that he was just going to call them and that the city is under attack at that moment.

Batman, Wonder Woman and the possessed Superman arrive outside the city. Deadman leaves Superman's body to slip through the protective shield and find someone to possess in order to shut it down. The Leaguers fight their way into the city. Deadman possesses Wonder Woman in order to attack Black Manta but decides not to kill him.

Inside, Grodd and Luthor places the Heart, which Grodd describes as an exotic power source, into the force field generator, creating a device powerful enough to send out a planet-wide energy field. Luthor assumes that Grodd plans to extend a mind-control signal over the Earth, but instead Grodd reveals that his master plan is to "re-write" human DNA and transform every person on Earth into apes.

The signal reaches out and transforms the Justice Leaguers, but Superman manages to destroy the generator and the Heart, turning themselves back into humans.

Black Manta sneaks in and aims his weapon at Wonder Woman. Deadman takes over Batman's body pullls out his grapple gun and slams Black Manta onto the floor knocking him out.

At the Legion of Doom's headquarters, Grodd insists that "their" master plan has suffered a temporary setback, no more; then Luthor stands and aims a gun at him, announcing that he's decided to take over leadership of the Legion a little earlier than he planned, since he's disgusted that Grodd's "master plan" (a) didn't work, and (b) was just plain ridiculous. Luthor incapacitates Grodd during a council meeting by shooting him with a non-lethal weapon and declares himself the new leader. The Legion are equally disgusted with Grodd, so no one objects. Tala, especially, is quick to transfer her affectionate attention to Luthor.

A flashback depicts a World War II mission of the famous All Star Squadron member Spy Smasher, who invades a secret Axis laboratory and steals a syringe containing an experimental super-soldier serum, a fight resulting in the Laboratory being set on fire, and an explosion wrecking the Castle. Moving into the present, we see that General Eiling, former military liaison for Cadmus, is reviewing the sixty-year-old casefile.

Eiling dines with former colleague Amanda Waller, who has greatly softened her anti-Justice League-stance since the Lex Luthor/Brainiac affair. Waller says they were lucky to avoid jail. She advises Eiling that the times are changing, and strongly suggests that the old soldier should change with them, comparing the League to the Soviets.

Meanwhile, aboard the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific has a mission for some of the Justice League reservists. STRIPE, Stargirl, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Green Arrow, Crimson Avenger, and Red Arrow are dispatched to Metropolis to cover what is normally a job for Superman. However the League is spread very thin. The septet assumes public relations duty aboard a parade float paying tribute to Metropolis' heroes — the police and fire departments, much to Stargirl's chagrin. The spectators are at first disappointed by Superman's absence, but soon begin to warm to his non-powered teammates thanks to Vigilante's knack for showmanship.

Eiling is unconvinced, feeling that metahumans can't be trusted and that the Justice League didn't disarm their fusion cannon, and decides to take action. He sneaks into Cadmus, knocks out a guard and forces a scientist to get into the lab. He steals the old Captain Nazi serum. After injecting it into his body despite the scientists advice, Eiling transforms into a monstrous brute of a man with fangs and grey skin. Vowing revenge against Superman, Eiling springs into the air with incredible superhuman strength and heads for the one place he figures he can find the Man of Steel.

Eiling disrupts the parade with a thunderous impact and sends the crowd into a panic. At first, S.T.R.I.P.E. is able to engage him, but even the Justice Leaguer's powerful armor is no match for Eiling's Doomsday-level strength. Stargirl attacks with little effect, and it is all Vigilante can do to keep the bystanders safe with the help of some local children. Eiling bellows out for Superman to face him, but instead he is faced by Green Arrow, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Red Arrow, and Crimson Avenger who fare poorly against the powerhouse. Then Mr, Terrific beamed Thunderstorm and Mass Extinction who were back from their mission. Thunderstorm drenched him with rain then zapped him with bolts of lighting while Mass Extinction was clubbing him as an _Ankylosaurus_ of course they didn't do it at the same time the Mass Extinction shape-shifted again this time as a _Supersaurus_ and kept using the weight of the sauropod against him eventually they brought him down while Mass Extinction simply commented with good riddance.


	15. Alive! and Destroyer

**I don't own Harry Potter of Justice League just my OCs and I'm changing Hawkgirl, Stargirl, Power Girl, and Supergirl to Hawkwoman, Starwoman, Power Woman, and Superwoman because I feel like it oh and Huntress was let back in between chapters.**

At the Legion of Doom's base, Lex Luthor is attempting to reactivate the sole piece of Brainiac, but it fails once again. Tala urges Luthor to simply give up, but he tells her that this is science, something she doesn't understand. Tala counters that transmutation is exactly what they need, so Luthor allows Tala to work her magic on the piece. It fails to revive Brainiac, but it does allow Luthor to see a vision of where Brainiac's asteroid was destroyed. Using this knowledge, he orders the Legion to begin modifying the base.

Once the modifications are complete, the Legion are assembled in the meeting room. Toyman asks to know what is going on, so Luthor explains that they will help him recover some pieces of Brainiac from outer space. Goldface is quite hostile at the prospect of Luthor becoming more powerful than the rest of them combined, but Luthor says that they will be rewarded by being his lieutenants in the new order. Luthor also causes Goldface pain with a device in his belt as a reminder that he is _already_ more powerful than the rest of them combined. When Atomic Skull asks what their plan is, Luthor reveals that they have modified the Legion headquarters into a spaceship, with the cloaking field now working as a hyperspace field.

As the modified base lifts off, Grodd becomes aware of movement from his cage, as Tala enters. She wants Luthor killed, and thus, reforms her alliance with Grodd and releases him. Assembling other dissidents, Grodd demands that Luthor turn the base around and surrender. Soon, a massive fight breaks out among the members of the Legion. The Grodd loyalists: Blockbuster, Shade, Hellgrammite, Copperhead, the Key, Electrocutioner, Goldface, Killer Frost, Neutron, Parasite, Rampage, Silver Banshee, Fastball, Weather Wizard, Monocle, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, Doctor Cyber, Crowbar, Major Disaster, Angle Man, Bloodsport, Merlyn, and Tala are larger in number, but the Luthor loyalists: Atomic Skull, Bizarro, Cheetah, Evil Star, Giganta, Sinestro, Heatwave, Star Sapphire, Toyman, and Volcana are more powerful. Bizarro nearly chokes Grodd, but Rampage stops him. Grodd finds out that Giganta escaped from prison and is very mad that he tried to fry her brain. Dr. Destiny, Major Disaster, and KGBeast switched sides from Grodd to Luthor. Ultimately, the Luthor loyalists triumph.

Luthor himself engages Grodd in combat. Even with enhanced metal gauntlets, Luthor is no match for Grodd's brute strength, and is nearly beaten to death. But Luthor taunts Grodd as a mindless animal, goading Grodd into unleashing his telepathic powers, which is exactly what Luthor has been waiting for. With a touch of his belt, Luthor turns Grodd's mind-control power back onto himself, making Grodd an unwilling puppet. With no choice but to obey Luthor's commands, Grodd kneels and calls Luthor his better, then loads himself into an airlock. Luthor locks him in, then releases him and taunts him. He bids Grodd farewell, then releases him into space as Grodd yells vows of deadly revenge.

Luthor asks the defeated Grodd loyalists for a good reason why any of them should be allowed to live. Killer Frost buys a pardon for herself by callously freezing her comrades. The only other one left alive is Tala, who Sinestro restrains, who begs for her life, pleading temporary insanity. Luthor assures her that she still has an important part to play, then Volcana knocks her out.

Arriving at the coordinates, Luthor sets up collectors to bring in the debris which houses Brainiac's essence. Luthor plans to use Tala as a mystical conduit to bring Brainiac back to life, a process which will kill her, which he has been planning all along. Once they are ready, he orders Toyman to throw the switch. However, time is momentarily frozen and the entity Metron appears, urging Luthor not to go through with what he is attempting, saying that it will have consequences for the entire universe. Luthor dismisses him, saying that he's on the verge of godhood and nothing will stop him. As normal time is restored, Toyman throws the switch, and Tala crackles with energy, shrieking in agony.

As a figure appears within the smoke of the containment device, a triumphant Luthor exults to the Legion, "meet your new lord and master!" The smoke clears, and there stands not Brainiac, but Darkseid, himself fused with Brainiac and now much stronger than ever before. Darkseid thanks the horrified Luthor and Legion for resurrecting him, saying that while Earth will suffer, they in return for resurrecting him will be granted a small mercy: A quick death. With that, Darkseid destroys the Legion's base.

On Apokolips, the forces of Granny Goodness and Virman Vundabar are preparing for a last battle for control of Apokolips. As the Female Furies lead Berna Death's Granny's army, Vundabar's army charges under Kanto and Mantis. Before they reach each other, a massive explosion occurs in front of both armies. As the light fades and the smoke clears, they see Darkseid, who teleported to Apokolips without the use of a boom tube. Shocked at the sight of their dead master (and fearful of his wrath), both factions quickly regain enough of their wits to bow down and repledge their loyalty. When Bernadeth asks for Darkseid's commands, he tells them that he is temporarily halting his search for the Anti-Life Equation to take revenge on Superman by destroying Earth. Kanto respectfully reminds Darkseid that to attack Earth would break his pact with Highfather, and invite retaliation from New Genesis. Darkseid, however, is not concerned with reprisals; Once he is finished with Earth, New Genesis is next.

At the Metro Tower, a staffer runs into the control room, telling Superman he needs to get out to the front door now. As Superman, Atom-Smasher, Captain Atom, Dr. Fate, Batman, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, Metamorpho, Wonder Woman, and Orion head outside, they discover Lex Luthor and the remaining members of the Legion of Doom on their doorstep. Luthor announces that they have "a little problem"

Lex Luthor and the surviving members of the Legion of Doom arrive at the Metro Tower, warning the Justice League of Darkseid's impending invasion. A brief flashback (told from Luthor's "selective" point-of-view) explained that when Darkseid destroyed their headquarters, Sinestro and Star Sapphire managed to shield them with their power ring and gem, respectively. When Lightray from nearby New Genesis arrived to investigate the explosion and offer assistance, the Legion attacked him, Evil Star blasting him from behind, and stole his Mother Box, which they then used to return to Earth.

Upon receiving the message, the League announce that they're locking up the Legion. As several prepare to fight back, an emergency message arrives: Around the world, boom tubes open, and the Apokoliptian fleet appears, releasing Parademons and ground troops on the helpless masses. The Legion insists that they be allowed to fight alongside the League; they may be criminals, but Earth is their home too. Batman agrees, saying that the League needs all the help they can get. Superman and Wonder Woman are more skeptical, but Luthor announces that he isn't saving Earth: as far as he's concerned, both the Justice League and the Legion of Doom are little more than tools to help him achieve revenge on Darkseid for taking Brainiac away. Once the invasion is dealt with, it will be "back to business as usual". Superman reluctantly goes along, but Wonder Woman orders that the villains fight in mixed teams.

The whole Justice League: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, Blue Devil, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Atom-Smasher, Dr. Fate, Metamorpho, Captain Atom, Fire, Ice, Hawkman, Atom, Question, Creeper, Starwoman, Gypsy, Aztek, STRIPE, Crimson Fox, Blue Beetle, Commander Steel, Red Arrow, Sargent Marvel, Obsidian, Waverider, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Nemesis, Zatanna, Superwoman, Etrigan, Zauriel, Flying Fox, Crimson Avenger, Dr. Light, Firestorm, Johnny Thunderbolt, Mass Extinction, Thunderstorm, Wildcat, Power Woman, Ray, Huntress, Sand, Dr. Mid-Nite, Vibe, Steel, Mr. Terrific, Rocket Red, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Booster Gold, Orion, Vixen, Metamorpho, Black Canary, Hourman, Dove, Hawk, Elongated Man, B'wana Beast, Plastic Man, Starman, and Animal Man were sent the Omega level mission.

Superman, Batman, and Luthor confront Darkseid at his command ship, which Batman deduces is the best-protected one, hovering over the Daily Planet building in Metropolis. Emerging from his ship in a beam of light, Darkseid tells Superman that he intends to make the Kryptonian suffer by watching his adopted world die before killing him. His speech ends with the same phrase Superman told him before their previous standoff: "Let's go".

As the battle progresses, the Apokoliptian forces set up huge drilling machines designed to dig holes straight through to the Earth's core, creating fire pits that will make Earth another Apokolips. Mr. Terrific orders them taken out at all costs, and the Leaguers destroy several, though Hawkwoman is badly wounded from a Parademon spear.

Over the Great Wall of China, a middle-aged Asian man tells his wife to find cover, then reveals himself to be Martian Manhunter, who joins Wonder Woman, Star Sapphire, Vigilante, Shining Knight, and Flying Fox in battling Darkseid's Parademons, as they are having considerable difficulty.

In Metropolis, the clash between Superman and Darkseid has destroyed much of the Planet's structure, while Luthor and Batman hold off Parademons. Suddenly, Luthor spots Metron and accuses him of knowing that exactly this would happen. The time traveler states that this outcome was one of the many possibilities that could've resulted from Luthor's rash actions. Luthor demands that Metron help him defeat Darkseid, pointing out that if he knows so much about the Apokoliptian despot that there must be a way to beat him. Metron confesses that there is only one possible solution, but warns that it's too risky. Luthor, raising his gun, does not care. Conceding to his wishes, Metron takes him to the Source Wall, beyond which contains the only thing that could stop Darkseid. Metron warns that only a "twelfth level intellect" could survive the journey through the wall, but Luthor only claims "then I'm overqualified". Luthor flies through an opening in the wall, sees a great light...and screams.

On Earth, Darkseid appears to be winning, but Batman repeatedly interrupts the tyrant's attempts to kill Superman. Darkseid is astonished that a mere mortal would dare to strike him-and even more so when Batman actually evades his deadly Omega Beams, causing them to strike a Parademon, Darkseid claims this is the first time someone has avoided his Omega Beams. He prepares to kill Batman the old-fashioned way, but Superman, who now has his second wind, knocks Darkseid through the wall.

Superman unleashing his full power against Darkseid.

For the first time since their acquaintance, Darkseid is uncertain, maybe even a little afraid, as Superman approaches he explains to the New God that he's always careful about the use of his powers in case he hurts someone by accident, Darkseid however is strong enough to take it all without killing him, so for once, Superman can unleash his full power, which he does by delivering a single, earth-shattering punch that sends Darkseid flying into the air and through several skyscrapers. With his speed, Superman is waiting for him at the other end, and knocks him to the ground with a two-handed blow, creating a crater.

Deciding that he's wasted enough time in hand-to-hand combat, Darkseid traps Superman in a powerful torture field called the Agony Matrix, which activates every pain receptor in the body. While Superman lies helpless, Darkseid claims he will show mercy, and draws a knife with a Kryptonite blade, intending to cut out Superman's heart. Then Luthor appears, having returned from the dimension Metron transported him to, and holding the only thing in the universe Darkseid wants: the Anti-Life Equation. Entranced, Darkseid takes hold of it, and Superman is freed from the Agony Matrix. With Batman, Superman leaves the crater, while Darkseid and Luthor disappear in a blaze of light.

With Darkseid apparently gone, the invading forces from Apokolips retreat from Earth. The Justice League speculate over what happened, and if Darkseid and Luthor had died (most believe they did not). J'onn J'onzz reminds that if they do come back, the League will be ready for them.

With the threat gone, Wonder Woman announces that it is time for the villains to go back to jail. Atomic Skull objects, saying they helped the League save the world. Batman agrees...and gives them a five-minute head start. When the League makes it clear that concession is all they are offering, the Legion turns and runs (although Giganta takes a moment to kiss the Flash).

Martian Manhunter calls his wife to tell her he will be back in time for dinner. Superman playfully chides Batman that the five-minute head start shows he is getting soft. With a smile, Batman counters "Don't you have a tall building to go leap?" Wonder Woman, who is walking with both Superman and Batman muses "and the adventure continues..."

Descending the steps of the Metro Tower, the entire expanded League sets off after the villains.


	16. Triwizard Tournament

**I don't own Harry Potter or Justice League.**

Time Skip to the Triwizard Tournament

During the Halloween Feast, Dumbledore presided over the selection of the Champions. Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang, was selected first, followed by Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. The Goblet selected Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. All three Champions left the Great Hall to receive further instructions.

To the surprise of everybody, the Goblet spat out a fourth name, as Barty Crouch Jr had intended. Harry Potter, like the rest of the school, was shocked and he used Sonorous Charm and said, "I swear on my life and magic that I didn't enter myself or ask an older student or any of the staff to do for me, Expecto Patronum" then a silvery stag came out of his wand. He then went to join the other Champions.

Before an argument could get worse he did the same oath that he made in the Great Hall and made a patronus which calmed Madame Maxime while Professor Karkaroff was calmed slightly. Harry decided that he would compete but wants an examination of the Goblet of Fire.

The revival of the Tournament was big news in itself, and with the revelation that Harry was competing, the Daily Prophet assigned Rita Skeeter to cover the competition, along with her photographer, Bozo. Publicity for the Tournament was of paramount importance to the Ministry, since a successful competition would bring much prestige and respect. The Champions were required to pose for photographs and to give interviews.

Before the Tournament could commence, each Champion's wand had to be tested to ensure that it was in full working order and would be able to be used effectively by the Champion during the tasks.

Garrick Ollivander, of Ollivanders Wand Shop, presided over a short ceremony in which he tested each wand in turn, examining it for defects and breakages, then performing a simple magic spell to see how it responded. Satisfied that all the wands were in excellent condition, he pronounced that they were fit for the Tournament. Then Barty Crouch Sr told them that the first task will be held on 24th of November.

The objective was to retrieve a golden egg that was being guarded by a dragon — the egg would be located within a clutch of real dragon eggs. Using Sleeping Draughts, a team of wizards, including Charlie Weasley, transported nesting mothers of different breeds to Great Britain from a dragon sanctuary in Romania. The dragons were hidden in the Forbidden Forest to stop students from discovering them. However, despite the secrecy, the Champions became aware of the task that faced them. Rubeus Hagrid, a great lover of dragons, innocently invited Olympe Maxime to watch the dragons with him, unaware that she would tell her Champion, Fleur Delacour, about them. Harry Potter was also present, again at Hagrid's request, to see what was in store for him, hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. Igor Karkaroff sneaked into the Forest to discover what was being hidden, and told his Champion, Viktor Krum. Even though Cedric Diggory was not present, he was told about the dragons from Harry, who considered it unfair that Cedric should be the only one of the Champions who had no clue what the First Task was.

After lunch on the day of the First Task, the Champions assembled in a tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the Task. In the tent, they were informed of the task ahead by Barty Crouch Sr and Ludo Bagman, who would also be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff. Each Champion was required to dip their hand into a bag that contained miniature replicas of the various dragons they would face, and pull one out. They would then face the real version in the arena. In addition, each miniature dragon had a small number hung around its neck, indicating which order they would face in. Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout, Viktor Krum got the Chinese Fireball, Fleur Delacour got the Common Welsh Green, and Harry got the meanest and nastiest the Hungarian Horntail.

Cedric Diggory tackled the task first, against a Swedish Short-Snout. He used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden Egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task.

Second was Fleur Delacour, who faced a Common Welsh Green. She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames, and retrieved her egg. Viktor Krum was third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs. Harry Potter faced the fiercest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. On the advice of Crouch Jr who was disguised as Professor Moody, he used a Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt to him, and manoeuvred past the dragon to retrieve his egg. Though slashed on the shoulder, which took off points, he was successful.

After the First Task, Harry and Viktor were tied for first place, with Cedric in second, and Fleur in third. The champions were told that, the Golden Egg they retrieved contained a clue on how to pass the Second Task. Without it, they had little chance of succeeding.

The golden egg, obtained by the Champions by successfully defeating their dragon in the First Task, contained a vital clue on how to approach and pass the Second Task. However, when opened, the egg shrieked and wailed in a loud, high-pitched whine that assaulted the hearing of anyone within range. To obtain the information contained within the egg, the Champions first had to decipher how to access it.

Cedric had help from Barty Crouch Jr till in the guise of Professor Moody, who told him to open the egg underwater and listen to it. He did this in the Prefect's bathroom, and, instead of the wailing and screeching, heard a voice singing. It took him a while to figure out that the verse referred to the Lake and the merpeople living in it. Crouch Jr knew that Cedric — being a fair competitor and in Harry's debt after the First Task — would pass on the knowledge to Harry. This allowed Crouch Jr to keep manipulating Harry's involvement in the Tournament without making it obvious to Harry what was happening.

On Christmas night, the Yule Ball was held. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang joined their Hogwarts hosts in a feast, followed by a formal dance. The Ball was also attended by several Ministry officials, including Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley, who was deputising for the poor health Mr Crouch. In addition to the dance, the Weird Sisters performed a number of their songs.

During the Ball, Igor Karkaroff confronted Severus Snape over the fact that their Dark Marks had started to become bolder, although neither knew the reason behind it.

Harry took Cedric's advice about the egg, and, with a little help from Myrtle Warren, worked out the clue. Only one last thing remained — figuring out how to breathe underwater for an hour.

Crouch Jr, who knew what each of the tasks were beforehand, had arranged for the answer to be in Harry's reach. At the start of the school year, while teaching a Defence Against the Dark Arts class about Unforgivable Curses, he had upset Neville Longbottom by demonstrating the Cruciatus Curse. Under the guise of comforting him, he gave Neville a book entitled Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean which contained the answer to Harry's dilemma — gillyweed.

Neville ordered some gillyweed for Harry. Taking place on 24 February, 1995, the Second Task would involve the Champions swimming into the Black Lake to retrieve something that had been stolen from each of them.

All four Champions assembled on the shore of the lake, and were told that they had one hour to retrieve that which had been stolen from them from the merpeople's village, and return. The Champions entered the water; Harry had to eat the gillyweed, which gave him gills to breathe underwater, and webbed hands and feet to allow him to swim faster. Both Fleur and Cedric utilised the Bubble-Head Charm, while Viktor partially transfigured himself into a shark. Spectators had no knowledge of what was happening during the task until at least one champion returned, but were able to monitor time remaining by observing a provided clock.

The four Champions headed through the lake to the village; although Fleur was forced to retire when she was attacked by grindylows. Harry reached the village first to find that the "item" that had been stolen from each Champion were people close to them. Placed in an enchanted sleep, then tied to the tail of a stone Merperson, were Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who had been Viktor's date to the Yule Ball. Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang and Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle were the other 'hostages' present.

Concerned for the safety of all the 'hostages', Harry refused to just take Ron and go. Cedric arrived shortly after and rescued Cho, followed by Viktor. Viktor's partial Transfiguration had left him with the head of a shark, and he found it difficult to free Hermione. Harry passed him a sharp rock to cut her bonds with, then Viktor left carrying Hermione and headed for the surface. With no sign of Fleur, Harry made the decision to rescue both the remaining hostages himself. Although the merpeople objected and tried to stop him, Harry managed to free himself, and dragged Ron and Gabrielle to the surface.

Back on shore, Harry learned from Ron that none of them had ever been in real danger, and that he should have just rescued him and got back as quickly as possible. Cedric, the first Champion back, had arrived one minute outside of the one hour time limit, followed by Viktor in second place. Harry was third, and, because she did not finish, Fleur was in last place.

Despite finishing third, Merchieftainess Murcus informed Dumbledore that Harry arrived at the hostages first, and only his desire to see them all safe had stopped him from finishing first. After a conversation with his fellow judges, which included Percy Weasley deputizing for the ill Mr Crouch, it was decided that Harry, for showing moral fibre, would be awarded second place.

Cedric scored forty-seven points, Harry scored forty-five points, Viktor earned forty points, and Fleur came last with twenty-five points. After the first two tasks, Harry and Cedric were tied for first place, with Viktor second, and Fleur third.

On 24 June, the Third Task was to navigate a maze grown on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The maze was populated by various obstacles and dangers that each Champion had to overcome. Crouch Jr, as Professor Moody, was entrusted with placing the Triwizard Cup at the centre of the maze. While doing this, he enchanted the Cup to be a Portkey that would be activated by touch.

Cedric and Harry, tying for first place after two tasks, were to enter the maze first, followed by Viktor, and then Fleur. The first Champion to successfully navigate the maze and reach the Cup would be declared the winner. The four champions decided to work together because let's face it the Triwizard Tournament got canceled in the first place plus Viktor mentioned that he gets paid more in Quidditch while Harry mentioned that the Potters have plenty of Galleons.

During the task, Cedric encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which he barely escaped from. Harry had to deal with a Boggart in the form of a Dementor, and overcame an odd golden mist which turned things upside-down.

They defeated a Blast-Ended Skrewt and an Acromantula. Then they solved four riddles given by a sphinx and they took the cup together. The quartet were taken to the cemetery in Little Hangleton.

They saw a fat rat-like man at a large cast iron cauldron and he cast the killing curse the all four of the moved out the way and stunned the rat man but some guy named Mulciber Jr used his own blood because he couldn't use Harry's because the four champions hid themselves and Wormtail so Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort was revived. Then Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters that pleaded Imperious Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Nott Sr, the elder Carrow twins, Avery Jr, Macnair, Yaxley, Montague Sr, Bole Sr, Flint Sr, Derrick Sr, Parkinson Sr, and Bletchley Sr. The four champions and Wormtail arrived back in Hogwarts via Porkey and gave an oath on what they saw after Harry used his patronus to eliminate the dementor that the idiot Fudge brought. Then Harry gave Peter Perttigrew to Madam Bones.

n Moody's office, Crouch Jr started to question Harry about what had happened, and how it felt to stand in the Dark Lord's presence. Harry, unnerved by Moody's seeming adoration of Voldemort — something that went against everything he knew about Moody — was shortly rescued by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Soon the effects of Crouch Jr's Polyjuice Potion wore off, since, in the excitement, he had neglected to take it at the proper time to maintain his cover, and his duplicity was revealed. Under the effects of Veritaserum provided by Professor Snape, Crouch described Lord Voldemort's plan to resurrect himself and Crouch Jr's own involvement in getting Harry to the graveyard. In the end, the champions gave the money to Fred and George Weasley, who used it to establish Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Dumbledore gave Harry some paperwork to give Kent Nelson for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. When Harry went to give it to Kent Nelson who gave it to Jesse and Tara Jones because they weren't busy and they aren't close to anyone around their age just Superwoman, Sargent Marvel, and Starwoman.


	17. Order of the Phoenix Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my five OCs oh I forgot to mention this Nagini was killed in the graveyard during the Triwizard** **Tournament and Harry took a blood adoption potion after second year but the wings are hidden by a glamour made by Dr. Fate. Mass Extinction and Thunderstorm went to Dr. Fate to put limiters on them so they don't kill anyone.**

On the day of departure to Platform Nine and One-Half, the group is rushing to get ready as the children will be taken there under guard per Moody's recommendation. Mrs Weasley is angry with Fred and George for bewitching their trunks instead of trying to carry them downstairs and knocking Ginny off-balance. Harry is assigned to go with Molly and Tonks. Sirius accompanies them in his Animagus form. After the Hogwarts Express departs, with Ron and Hermione having to go to the prefects' carriage, Harry shares a compartment with Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and a girl from Ginny's year named Luna Lovegood, who is a Ravenclaw student. Later Ron and Hermione show up and tell them who the new prefects are for the other houses: Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass for Slytherin, Terry Boot and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, and Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff. Luna is reading a tabloid magazine called The Quibbler, of which, she tells them, her father is the editor, after Hermione makes an insensitive comment towards the magazine. After arriving at Hogsmeade station Harry notices that instead of Hagrid, Professor Grubbly-Plank, who previously substituted for Hagrid during their last school year, is there to direct the first years to their boats.

The group arrives at the school, but not before Harry wonders about the winged horses, as well as Hagrid's whereabouts. Ron gets into an argument with Luna over Hagrid's disappearance. At the Start-of-Term Feast, the Sorting Hat gives a warning in its new song. Dumbledore then introduces Jesse and Tara Jones as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.

After the feast, Harry goes to Gryffindor Tower with Neville who said the new password and when he goes to his dormitory, learns that not everyone believes that Voldemort is back. He argues with Seamus Finnigan and insults Seamus' mother for believing in the Daily Prophet, before Ron arrives and breaks it up. Afterwards, Dean Thomas reveals his mother doesn't get the Prophet since she's a Muggle, while Neville reveals that he and his grandmother cancelled their subscription since they support Harry and Dumbledore. Before going to sleep, Harry wonders how many fights he will have to have before people realize that Voldemort is truly back.

Ron then remembers that besides their O.W.L.s, they will also have Career Advice sessions to help determine what classes they'll need to take next year for their N.E.W.T.s on what career they'll pursue. After going through most of their classes and getting a lot of homework, as well as Harry briefly meeting up with Cho Chang as they head to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. The Golden Trio learns from her that the new DADA professors know their stuff despite being young. It is revealed that Professor Jones and Professor Jones made a Defense Against the Dark Arts Club called the The Defense Association.

After the fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts class: Sophie Roper, Harry, Sally-Anne Perks, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and Abigail Runcorn signed up for the club it turns out that Malcolm Baddock, Sally Smith, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Anthony Goldstein, Katie Bell, Michael Corner, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley, Cho Chang, Lily Moon, Stephen Cornfoot, Morag MacDougal, Adrian Pucey, Sue Li, Oliver Rivers, Lisa Turpin, Alexander Vaisey, Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Astoria Greengrass, Rodger Malone, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin Entwhistle, Hestia Carrow, Cedric Diggory, Flora Carrow, Jason Cadwallader, Fay Dunbar, Randolph Barrow, Carol Bradley, Samuel Fawcett, Charity Chambers, Scott Summers, Aquarius Lestrange, Hercules Tonks, Mafalda Prewett, Taurus Black, Cetus Malfoy, Owen Caudwell, Laura Madley, Graham Pritchartt, Natalie McDonald, Victor Vaisey, and Eleanor Branstone also had signed up. The muggleborns, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and some others weren't sure about working with Aquarius, Theodore, Cetus, Alexander, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, Adrian, Hestia, Graham, Flora, Victor, Abigail, and Malcolm though. The professors decided to start with exercising after they told them that it would strengthen their magic, then accuracy drills, shield charms, other useful spells in a fight, unexpected spells, and then the patronus charm while giving help to the ones that need it.

Dumbledore was examining the locket Harry gave him and he learned that it had an dark aura like a ring that he found and destroyed but the black stone set in the ring didn't break into pieces but instead fell off so he put the band with the remains of the diary of Tom M. Riddle, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Hufflepuff's cup but he learned that a parselmouth is needed to open the locket so he sent Fawkes with a message for Harry to come to his office. When Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office he was asked to open the locket so he can destroy it Harry complied then Dumbledore stabbed it with Gryffindor's sword.

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts office after placing powerful secrecy spells Jesse told Tara that she was glad that they went to Dr. Fate to put limiters to weaken their powers after Jesse accidentally killed a bank robber as an _Ornithomimus_ because of their partial alien heritage combined with the fact that they are demigods. Tara then mentioned that the bindings were keyed to their emotions and losing their temper three times each and the bindings will destroyed and that Jesse had a shorter fuse than she does. Jesse ended the conversation by stating that she's on her last chance because she lost her temper and would've killed Galatea and Eiling if her powers weren't limited because of the binding plus she thought she killed both of them since she dealt the last blow to them both.


	18. Order of the Phoenix Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my five OCs oh I forgot to mention this Nagini was killed in the graveyard during the Triwizard** **Tournament and Harry took a blood adoption potion after second year but the wings are hidden by a glamour made by Dr. Fate. Mass Extinction and Thundertorm went to Dr. Fate to put limiters on them so they don't kill anyone.**

On the day of departure to Platform Nine and One-Half, the group is rushing to get ready as the children will be taken there under guard per Moody's recommendation. Mrs Weasley is angry with Fred and George for bewitching their trunks instead of trying to carry them downstairs and knocking Ginny off-balance. Harry is assigned to go with Molly and Tonks. Sirius accompanies them in his Animagus form. After the Hogwarts Express departs, with Ron and Hermione having to go to the prefects' carriage, Harry shares a compartment with Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and a girl from Ginny's year named Luna Lovegood, who is a Ravenclaw student. Later Ron and Hermione show up and tell them who the new prefects are for the other houses: Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass for Slytherin, Terry Boot and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff. Luna is reading a tabloid magazine called The Quibbler, of which, she tells them, her father is the editor, after Hermione makes an insensitive comment towards the magazine. After arriving at Hogsmeade station Harry notices that instead of Hagrid, Professor Grubbly-Plank, who previously substituted for Hagrid during their last school year, is there to direct the first years to their boats.

The group arrives at the school, but not before Harry wonders about the winged horses, as well as Hagrid's whereabouts. Ron gets into an argument with Luna over Hagrid's disappearance. At the Start-of-Term Feast, the Sorting Hat gives a warning in its new song. Dumbledore then introduces Jesse and Tara Jones as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.

After the feast, Harry goes to Gryffindor Tower with Neville (who knew the new password) and when he goes to his dormitory, learns that not everyone believes that Voldemort is back. He argues with Seamus Finnigan and insults Seamus' mother for believing in the Daily Prophet, before Ron arrives and breaks it up. Afterwards, Dean Thomas reveals his mother doesn't get the Prophet since she's a Muggle, while Neville reveals that he and his grandmother cancelled their subscription since they support Harry and Dumbledore. Before going to sleep, Harry wonders how many fights he will have to have before people realize that Voldemort is truly back.

Ron then remembers that besides their O.W.L.s, they will also have Career Advice sessions to help determine what classes they'll need to take next year for their N.E.W.T.s on what career they'll pursue. After going through most of their classes and getting a lot of homework, as well as Harry briefly meeting up with Cho Chang as they head to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. The Golden Trio learns from her that the new DADA professors know their stuff despite being young. It is revealed that Professor Jones and Professor Jones made a Defense Against the Dark Arts Club called the The Defense Association.

After the fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts class: Sophie Roper, Harry, Sally-Anne Perks, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pavarti Patil, Dean Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and Abigail Runcorn signed up for the club it turns out that Malcolm Baddock, Sally Smith, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Anthony Goldstein, Katie Bell, Michael Corner, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley, Cho Chang, Lily Moon, Stephen Cornfoot, Morag MacDougal, Adrian Pucey, Sue Li, Oliver Rivers, Lisa Turpin, Alexander Vaisey, Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Astoria Greengrass, Rodger Malone, Mandy Brocklehurst, Kevin Entwhistle, Hestia Carrow, Cedric Diggory, Flora Carrow, Jason Cadwallader, Fay Dunbar, Randolph Barrow, Carol Bradley, Samuel Fawcett, Charity Chambers, Scott Summers, Aquarius Lestrange, Hercules Tonks, Mafalda Prewett, Taurus Black, Cetus Malfoy, Owen Caudwell, Laura Madley, Graham Pritchartt, Natalie McDonald, Victor Vaisey, and Eleanor Branstone also had signed up. The muggleborns, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and some others were sure about working with Owen, Aquarius, Theodore, Cetus, Alexander, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, Adrian, Hestia, Graham, Flora, Victor, Abigail, and Malcolm Baddock though. The professors decided to start with exercising after they told them that it would strengthen their magic, then accuracy drills, shield charms, other useful spells in a fight, unexpected spells, and then the patronus charm while giving help to the ones that need it.

Dumbledore was examining the locket Harry gave him and he learned that it had an dark aura like a ring that he found and destroyed but the black stone set in the ring didn't break into pieces but instead fell off so he put the band with the remains of the diary of Tom M. Riddle, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Hufflepuff's cup but he learned that a parselmouth is needed to open the locket so he sent Fawkes with a message for Harry to come to his office. When Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office he was asked to open the locket so he can destroy it Harry complied then Dumbledore stabbed it with Gryffindor's sword.

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts office after placing secrecy spells Jesse told Tara that she was glad that they went to Dr. Fates to put limiters to weaken their powers after Jesse accidentally killed a bank robber as an Ornithomimus because of their partial alien heritage combined with the fact that they are demigods. Tara then mentioned that the bindings were keyed to their emotions and losing their temper three times each and the bindings will destroyed and that Jesse had a shorter fuse than she does. Jesse ended the conversation by stating that she's on her last chance because she lost her temper and would've killed Galatea and Eiling if her powers weren't limited because of the binding plus she thought she killed both of them since she dealt the last blow to them both.


	19. The Battle of Hogwarts

**I don't own Justice League or Harry Potter just my OCs Mass Extinction, Thunderstorm, and any students I make up.**

 **I hope no one gets mad but I left Eiling and Galatea in comas I wanted to kill them but I decided not to.**

The final battle against Voldemort was going to come shortly is what Dr. Fate was told if Delores Umbridge became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. To be more accurate it will be after O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. Also he foreseen that the whole Justice League will be fighting Voldemort's forces and that battle take place in Hogwarts.

Contrary to popular belief giants aren't stupid they know that this wizarding war will harm them more the humans because there are fewer giants left in the world the Jotuns of Scandinavia, the Hyperboreans of Russia, and the Gigantes of Greece won't fight either but some of each kind of giants were going to a meeting with the other nonhuman beings: vampires, hags, Veela, goblins, ogres, nymphs, and satyrs as well as werewolves, centaurs, and merpeople. According to the Jotens dark wizards and witches caused the extinction of the fire giants. The frost giants are the only variety of Jotun left and not very many of the those left either. The Hyperboreans have enough land in Siberia. The Gigantes proper are extinct but the Cyclopes and Hectatoncheires are Gigantes but only because they're Greek giants but there is not many of those either and they spend most of their time on Olympus anyway. The vampires aren't picking a side because they're just fine in Romania and Bulgaria. The hags said that they want to stay neutral. The Veela said that they will fight Voldemort because the Dementors sided with him and the Veela hate the monstrosities that used to guard Azkaban. The goblins stated that Voldemort means bad business and they will just give his money to families that they harmed besides the muggleborns are most likely long lost heirs to old wizardng families and stagnate money does not bring profits. The ogres said that they will fight him because they want to damage the negative stereotypes that ogres have. The nymphs state the ones that will most likely to fight him are the dryads of the Forbidden Forest and the Naiads of the Black Lake. The satyrs will assist the centaurs. The centaurs and merpeople state that ones with homes on Hogwarts grounds will have it worse if Voldemort wins. The the werewolves on the continent are staying out of it but they're not sure about the British werewolves or the Irish ones for that matter.

Sophie Roper, Harry Potter, Sally-Anne Perks, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Abigail Runcorn, Sally Smith, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lily Moon, Stephen Cornfoot, Morag MacDougal, Sue Li, Oliver Rivers, Lisa Turpin, Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Rodger Malone, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Kevin Entwhistle were happy with their O.W.L.S. While Marietta Edgecombe, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley, Cho Chang, Adrian Pucey, Alexander Vaisey, Cedric Diggory, Jason Cadwallader, Randolph Barrow, Carol Bradley, Samuel Fawcett, Charity Chambers, Scott Summers, and Hercules Tonks were pleased with their N.E.W.T.S.

Dr. Fate told Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman what he had foreseen. Batman of course was skeptical but Superman did point out that the remaining villains are gone as well as Captain Cold, Heatwave, the Trickster, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang have retired. Wonder Woman asked Dr. Fate if he has plans to help them survive. It turns out that both Dr. Fate and Batman had a plan. It was wearing armored battle suits that are enhanced by magic that can also absorb magic that is fired at them to power them up as well and your attacks aren't hampered either so certain members will be as useful as they are without them because the suit works with your powers. They also have them already made so Batman summoned the whole team they arrived and were told the situation some were skeptical but they all wanted try the armor.

The whole team armored up: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, Starwoman, Hawkman, Black Canary, Zauriel, Gypsy, Flying Fox, Dr. Light, Metamorpho, Crimson Fox, Aquaman, Superwoman, Blue Devil, Ice, Dove, Fire, Hawk, Sargent Marvel, Commander Steel, Power Woman, Red Arrow, Huntress, Steel, Mass Extinction, Atom-Smasher, Thunderstorm, Blue Beetle, Zatanna, Red Tornado, Vixen, Nemesis, Waverider, Sand, Obsidian, Hourman, Crimson Avenger, Elongated Man, Dr. Mid-Nite, Plastic Man, Question, Etrigan, Vigilante, Firestorm, Captain Marvel, Animal Man, Ray, B'wana Beast, Aztek, Starman, Johnny Thunderbolt, Captain Atom, Wildcat, Creeper, Atom, Vibe, Rocket Red, Mr. Terrific, Dr. Fate, and S.T.R.I.P.E. The Justice League all went to Scotland luckily all the armors can fly at high speeds. While the Justice League was flying to Hogwarts, Dumbledore was rallying up his allies as well: the whole Order of the Phoenix, the Defense Association, the staff, various students, Viktor Krum, twelve dragons, Veela, and quite a bit of ogres. With the students he evacuated all students fourth years on down. The residents of Hogsmeade are going to help as well. Then the Justice League arrived and introduced themselves to their allies.

Voldemort, the Death Eaters, werewolves, Dementors, quite a bit of trolls, some Inferi, and a lot of wizarding mercenaries from the continent arrived shortly after the Justice League arrived.

There was one of each of the twelve varieties of dragon there. Charlie Weasley mounted the Norwegian Ridgeback, Viktor Krum mounted the Chinese Fireball, Cedric Diggory mounted the Swedish Short-Snout, Fleur Delacour mounted the Common Welsh Green, Harry Potter mounted the Hungarian Horntail, Jason Cadawallar mounted Ukrainian Ironbelly, Sue Li mounted the Peruvian Vipertooth, Hercules Tonks mounted the Romanian Longhorn, Alexander Vaisey mounted the Herbridean Black, Adrian Pucey mounted the Portuguese Long-Snout, Charity Chambers mounted the Antipodean Opaleye, and Samuel Fawcett mounted the Catalonian Fireball.

The fire from the dragons and Veela were dealing with the Dementors. Etrigan, Fire, and Zauriel were dealing with the Inferi. The ogres were dealing with the trolls. The centaurs, dryads, satyrs, and acromantulas were dealing with those in the forest. The merpeople, Naiads, and the giant squid were dealing with those in and around the lake. The Ray, Flying Fox, Starwoman, Red Tornado, S.T.R.I.P.E., Rocket Red, Power Woman, Starman, Orion, Johnny Thunderbolt, and Atom-Smasher were dealing with those in the air. While the rest of were dealing with them in the castle. After the enemies were either dead or defeated Harry fought Voldemort and injured him with the Hungarian Horntail then killed him with a gouging curse.

In all they did very well but they did lose Sibyl Trelawny, Randolph Barrow, Samuel Fawcett, Abigail Runcorn, Scott Summers, Argus Filch, half of the ogres, a quarter of the acromanulas, the Swedish Short-Snout, Carol Bradley, Stephen Cornfoot, Michael Corner, Sally-Anne Perks, Adrian Pucey, Cho Chang, Tasmin Applebee, Severus Snape, Leanne Rodgers, ten Veela, Joseph Zonko, Victor Vaisey, some other students, and some Hogsmeade residents.


End file.
